With the Sunset Goes My Love
by Accidental.Enlightenment
Summary: When love and death are weaved into the same tapestry, only sorrow can be found. But from the ashes of the dead, new life can be born, and so can new love. Makai setting. A beginning to an unconventional idea. First story in a long chain of events.
1. Well

All right ya'll, I know the standard protocol and procedures and all that, but before I go and do something that'll annoy me, I'd like to say a few things.

1) This series was very carefully planned and thought out. Every detail addressed and considered about a thousand times before they even made it to my keyboard. Through which process they were analyzed again and terminally damaged.

2) My original ideas are better seen first hand and in mint condition, but hey /shrug/ what am I to do? If you could read my mind I would surely let you, but even I can't retrieve the dialogues created in my head late at night as I lie in bed trying to sleep. So excuse the battered condition of this story, for just as the spoken word is corrupted by many tellings, this story has been corrupted by the journey from my brain, to my nerves, to my muscles, to my keyboard, to my computer, to my editor, to this site.

3) I might eventually come back and redo the hard copy to better fit the intended picture, but that's for later, cause I might even redo it before I put it up, so don't expect much.

4) As of now, please do not scream at me for the indignities imposed by my hand. Although I am open to the pointing out of obvious mistakes on my part, such as grammar, spelling, references I completely jumbled up, and the like. In that case, feel free to criticize, I merely prefer you e-mail me instead. Now that being said, I shall continue with the necessary formalities.

5) Disclaimer: I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE SERIES. I HAVE NO CLAIM TO YU YU HAKUSHO AND MOST OF THE IDEAS WEAVED INTO THIS STORY; bar the creation of my characters and their personalities of course. The plot is not purely mine either. But the appropriate authors will be credited when their work arises. Perhaps this part of the big picture isn't so unclean either/shrug/ but better safe than sorry. /dusts hands off/ well, now that that's over with, on with the story. Oh wait, I have more babbling to do.

6) Most comments referring to explanations of the chapter will immediately follow the chapter portion of the page. You'll see, I have a set pattern to these things. Each section is divided by a, uh, a bar thingy. I'm sure you must know what I'm talking about right? Well if not you will soon enough. You can probably already see it somewhere near the bottom of your screen, depends on how much you scrolled down and what size you set the text to be.

7) The proper glossary shall be addressed at the bottom of each chapter. Though I seriously feel it unnecessary to repeat words that have already been used. That is, of course, unless even I can't remember the proper definition.

8) Last but not least: (You and I both hope) any replies to reviewers will be tagged to the bottom of the chapter as well, under the glossary. Do not expect, however, to always receive a reply from yours truly, for that will only slow me down and remember, this story was written out before hand. I might not even respond to reviews at all if I'm lazy.

* * *

With the Sunset Goes My Love: Chapter 1 

**Midnight Runs

* * *

**

Yells and cries of anger ring out in the air and birds are sent flying from their nests as they are disturbed by a mob of demons running through the forest.

Just a few yards ahead of the angry guards, a silver haired, golden-eyed kitsune runs for his life. Clutching a piece of priceless pottery to his chest, he looses sight of his partner-in-crime as he makes his escape.

_Mayhap I underestimated their defenses. I should have been more careful. Kuso, where is Kuronue?_

But the Great Thief King has no time to dwell on these thoughts as he concentrats on running. Soon the shouts of outrage are mere background noise as he sprints deeper into the forest. Confident that he had shaken off his pursuers, Youko Kurama slows his pace and concentrates more on being quiet.

This tactic, however, fails as ki filled arrows pierce the Youko's skin and jut out through his stomach. Looking back, the surprised kitsune looks wide eyed upon a sniper perched up in an oak tree, a crossbow in hand.

Before Kurama can react the sniper has yet another arrow set in the crossbow and shoots again. This time the silver haired thief jumps out of the way, the arrow just barely skimming his right calf.

While his opponent is caught up in rearming, vines are made to crawl up the oak tree and ensnare the offending weapon. The sniper is taken by surprise and falls out of the tree, only to be gobbled up by a man-eating plant, courtesy of Youko of course.

Seeing this task done, Youko limps away, doing his best to ignore the wounds he's acquired. What the plant-wise kitsune doesn't take the time to notice however, was that the arrows are not only ki filled, but coated with poison as well.

Slowly, the notorious thief weakens and tires as he wanders the forest. His thoughts slow to a crawl, until he could barely remember what he is searching for.

_Kuronue. Where are you, Kuronue?_

Eventually even this thought is lost as the fox nears the edge of the forest. The moon was now well overhead and it is snowing again. Just as the King of Thieves feels he has safely lost his pursuers, he collapses, his vision blurring, and blacks out.

* * *

_Chance, coincidence, fate, destiny, whatever you wish to call that which brought him to my doorstep, he was there, and that's the fact of the matter. There for me to find him and looking so pitiful that I was compelled to bring him in and tend to his wounds. You could say I was curious as to why he was there, facedown in the snow and bleeding from arm and middle._

_Then again, Curiosity killed the cat. And Curiosity brought him back, and all through his nine ole' lives, curiosity made him die. And to that cat with Curiosity, satisfaction will never be –as I like to say-_

_I've never been a cat before, but I've sure got the lives to spare. So with disregard to any self inflicted advice, I brought that damned fox into my humble abode and took care of him, probably signing some wretched 'TORTURE ME' document in the process.

* * *

_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­A sunny day. The birds are chirping and the children are laughing. A perfect day, as it is often called.

"Oh, did you hear about Sid and Anna?"

"Oh, yes! And I say it's about time too!"

"Those two have been sighing over each other for so long. It's a wonder that boy finally got the courage to approach her."

"Yes, and don't they make such a cute little couple?"

"Well, I don't know. I rather think Jamie's son would have been a better match."

"Well, what do you think Tsuchi?"

Tsuchi, a relatively young woman with platinum hair and teal eyes fights to conceal a twitch developing under her right eye. "I think Sid ought to watch his duel personality now that he's got Anna to mind. That girl's got another thing comin' if she thinks Sid is such a perfect gentleman, as her heart would have it."

This sends the gossiping old woman into a flurry of chitchat about each and every detail of the two lover's lives. Tsuchi simple watches as the foolish demonesses babble on about what not.

It's pathetic how the females just get mated and let down all their defenses. Some never even had defenses in the first place, always surrounded by their men. For crying out loud this is the Makai for Kami's sake!

Irritated by the senseless jabbering of the oblivious apparitions, Tsuchi stands and excuses herself from their little ring of gossip. "Well ladies, I really must be going now."

"Oh, of course, go on girl. We know you've got things to do!" waves an old water demoness.

"It's been nice chatting with you all. Good day." Tsuchi nods slightly and leaves the women to talk their tongues off.

A wicker basket hanging from the hook of her right arm, Tsuchi readjusts the sun hat she wears on her head with her left hand. Indeed, it looked to be a perfect day, the sun shining down on the girl, her eyes just barely shaded by the hat. The rays of light dance playfully through the leaves of a tree as she passes under, lighting on her ankle length summer dress of yellow and white.

It might have snowed just the night before, but that made no difference to Tsuchi, for she, well, let's just say she's immune to the change in temperature. It's as if she carries her own personal summer with her wherever she goes. You know, the smile that lights up the room and the eyes that shine as bright as the sun. All that good stuff and more.

Tsuchi makes her way back to her old apartment near the forest. Upon stepping under the shade of the building the young girl removes her hat and holds it in her right hand as she made to open the door to her simple home.

The door opens, but not by Tsuchi's hand. On the other side of the door stands a silver haired kitsune, who was, well, much taller than six feet, that's for sure.

Tsuchi's eyes widen at the sight and lets out an audible gasp as she looked on at the King of Thieves standing in her doorway. Self consciously, she retracts her hand from where it is poised to open the door. She knows full well whom she is dealing with, as well as the fact that many a demon quiver at the mere mention of his name. Youko Kurama.

* * *

Oh, I know I've been babbling a lot so far, but I promise that's one for this one chapter. I have just one more important thing to mention. After this you can just skip out on whatever I wrote down there, unless of course you require the glossary. Anyway, this chapter is short, I know, but it was the best place to stop. I didn't want to confuse you as I swung into first person perspectives and such. Cause it gets way confusing from here on in. I'll be jumping from Youko, to Tsuchi, to Youko again. Annoying I know, but it'll give you a better view of the character's personalities and it is really hard to write this strictly in third person without sacrificing the quality. Unless you prefer long trains of thought, I decided this way would be better. I will occasionally visit the third person though, to give you a break from having to remember whose point of view I'm in. In any case, this is my story and I'll do what I want with it. /twitch/ I must sound so bitchy. Ok, just go do whatever. I don't control you or anything.

* * *

**Glossary-**

Kitsune- fox

Kuso- shit

Ki- energy (There are four forms of energy, but all you need to know for this installment is that it's energy, in this case, used in battle)

Makai- Demon world

Kami- God

Tsuchi- Earth, soil

As for anything about the show in general that you didn't previously know, deal with it, if you know naught enough to fully grasp what is going on, then you have some research to do. Any misconceptions created by other fan fictions are none of my business. I deal with the cold hard facts here, and only that. All I mean to do is place a possibility into the minds of my readers to fill in gaps left by the original creators of Yu Yu Hakusho, nothing more. All information offered in this story are the products of my extensive research on the series and if there are any mistakes, that is the result of conflicting sources and the fact that I have not watched the complete series, nor have a read the manga. But here I am wasting my breath when I should be in bed.

* * *

Review if you please, not like I'll know if you didn't. It is merely common courtesy. 


	2. Important

Non-existent disclaimer: I've done my duty with the disclaimer, so don't you bug me about it. This has been a reminder courtesy of Fate Child, Destiny's Friend and shall not be repeated through the remainder of this story. 

Ok, here's the deal, each time there is one of these dividing lines/points to line below text/ there will be a change in perspective. The point of view will be indicated on the line, hopefully.

* * *

With the Sunset Goes My Love: Chapter 2 

**First Impressions Are Important**

**_Youko Kurama

* * *

_**

I was in a testy mood. After all, I had woken up in a foreign place, my shirt and most recent prize nowhere to be seen, and my fresh wounds refusing to let their presence go unnoticed.

I must have awoken when whatever medicine I had been fed had worn off. I didn't bother to question exactly who had provided such medicine, nor who had tended to my wounds so carefully.

The fact that the bandages wrapped around my torso and leg were well bound, neither too tight nor too loose, didn't escape my subconscious mind however, as I scanned the room for my possessions.

_Kuso, whoever has dared separate my things from me sure knew how to hide them._

With more than just some minor difficulty, I got myself out of the bed and my feet on the carpeted floor. Tossing the plain white sheets aside, I had to steady myself against the bed for a moment as my legs remembered how to support the upper portion of my body, which happened to be weak from the whole through my gut.

Relatively certain that I was able to stand properly again I removed my weight from the edge of the bed and searched the room for my shirt and that priceless vase I had practically died to obtain.

To my frustration, my shirt was nowhere to be found in that little room with the small window. I did, however, manage to find the vase. It had been shoved hap hazardly on the top of a tall bookcase. That was no problem for me though, considering my height.

Vase in hand, I began to roam the remainder of the rooms in what I soon discovered was an apartment. I couldn't discern from the decorations whether the owner was male or female, but at that point, I didn't care.

I finally found the laundry room. Right there, neatly folded on the top of a laundry basket was my shirt. It was obviously sewn with experienced hands where the two holes in the middle should have been. There was no sign of the blood I had surely lost from my wounds.

In exasperation I grabbed my shirt and put it on immediately. Then I made a beeline for the door, fairly ready to leave this place before my caretaker came back and discovered me to be the Youko Kurama who has just recently stolen one of the priceless pieces from the Kopaku pottery set of the Izu Mountains. No, I would much rather prefer not getting caught and possibly being turned into the authorities. Kami knows what kind of bounty is on my head.

I would like to believe I was in such a hurry that I didn't bother checking to be sure no one was approaching the door. Or perhaps her steps were so quiet that I wouldn't have heard them anyway. I will never know.

What I do know is that when I opened the door to leave, I found myself staring at the most curious creature. Had she not platinum hair to contrast her young body, I would have surely assumed she was human. Upon seeing me she gave an audible gasp and withdrew her hand from the doorway. She must have been about to open it when I did so for her.

_Well, at least I know who lives here now._

_**Tsuchi Kusabana

* * *

**_

"You really oughtn't be out of bed." Okay, I know. What was I, a mere sixteen-year-old, defenseless girl going to do about it? What, give him the puppy dog pout? I don't think so.

He ignored my comment completely and made to leave. "Move, woman."

Well, at least he didn't say girl. I allowed my left foot to step back, appearing to let him go, out of fear of course. Ha, cocky bastard.

**_Youko Kurama_**

* * *

From the way she was staring at me wide eyed, I was certain she was frightened of me. After all, if she recognized me, she would have to know what I could do to her. Never the less, she proved to be more than the average, timid little girl. 

"You really oughtn't be out of bed." She dared to tell me in that sweet sing-song voice of hers.

Disregarding the evident concern in her voice, I demanded she move aside. "Move, woman." Albeit, not very politely. Well, too late now.

She moved to the left, backing down like I knew she would. All residents of the Makai fear the great Youko Kurama! No one would dare stand up to me. Oh, how wrong I was.

I took a step out of the apartment, only to feel the woman's left fist in my gut! She had hit me exactly where my wound was. Basically, she tripled the pain I had been trying to hide.

"It's not wise to go out in the cold when your wounds haven't fully healed." She whispered in my twitching fox ear.

All I remember from that point on is the string of curses that ran through my mind as I collapsed and blacked out.

**_Tsuchi Kusabana_**

* * *

All I did was put my fist in the way of his stomach. Although, I did make contact with that nasty arrow wound of his. Heh heh, my bad? 

Well, the fact of the matter is, he passed out. Fell right into my arms he did. And so, I once again dragged the stubborn kitsune in and laid him on the bed in the back room.

Seemed he had more strength in him than I thought. He awoke in the next few moments. Well, he was groaning and all, but personally I would expect the average demon with two poisoned wounds to stay down for at least twenty-four hours.

Bandages in hand, I bid him sit up so I could redress his wounds. Note: in the same tone he had asked me to move. "Sit up, fox."

He glared at me, but then noticed the bandages lying loosely in my hand by my side and grudgingly did as I asked. I removed the bandages on his stomach first. Nasty. Well, I've seen worse. It's just that…the poison gave his blood a slightly greenish tint.

I reached for some ointment and attempted to spread it over his wounds, but he grabbed my wrist. He'd been glaring at me the entire time, and at this point, the look only grew in intensity.

I saw the inquiring look in his eye and explained myself. "Poison tipped arrows. Did you not take the time to notice? A plant wise fox like you should have realized. Now all this is is some antidote to the poison."

He still seemed skeptical, so I shook off his hand and moved away. I put the ointment down on the bedside table and slipped the knife I had concealed up my sleeve out. I then cut my left wrist with it.

Ignoring his calculating gaze on the self inflicted wound, I took some of the ointment in my hand and spread it over my own cut.

"It's harmless normally, doesn't even sting." I showed him.

**_Youko Kurama_**

* * *

My eyes widened in surprise quite obviously. Luckily the girl was too concerned with dabbing her fingers in the ointment to notice. What was she, insane? She cut herself! Never mind wondering why she had a knife up her sleeve in the first place, but she purposely cut herself! 

I eyed the cut warily. What was that girl up to? Then I watched as she spread the ointment on the cut and didn't even see a flinch.

"It's harmless normally, doesn't even sting." She informed me with a tone meant to coax a child into eating their vegetables. "It'll help you heal faster, I already used it on you once. Quite frankly, normal demons would have required at least twenty four hours of rest after attaining those wounds, even with the antidote."

I still wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, but something in the way she reasoned with me struck a nerve.

"I am no normal demon." I pointed out.

"No, of course not, you're the great Youko Kurama, King of Thieves. And the very kitsune that almost died stealing one of the precious products of Kopaku from the mountains of Izu." Her eyes were filled with amusement as she noticed I had stiffened at the mention of the vase, which she was pointing at, sitting in the corner of the room farthest from me. I hadn't even noticed she'dconfinscated it again. Come to think of it, she'd removed my shirt without my noticing as well.

I narrowed my eyes at this. Well, it seemed it didn't matter what I thought, cause she just went ahead and took my moment of surprise and used it to apply the stuff. I have to admit, it didn't hurt, just like she said. In fact, it relieved the pain I had been feeling throughout my encounter with the woman. Didn't stop me from glaring at her all through the process though.

_Who is this woman? She seemed so normal at the door, but all this time she hasn't shown any sign of emotion besides that look of annoyance that passed over her face when I refused to let her help me._

She must have known I would be curious as to how she knew all this because she began answering the questions running through my head.

"The Kopaku are famous for their blue pottery. Pieces of such quality as that vase are quite desirable to merchants. And even more tempting targets for thieves. Everyone knows that Lord Mi of the Izu Mountains was in possession of just such a vase. Must have been some run, crossing the Tsi forests to get here."

_Damn, that girl sure knows her stuff._

When she was done with my leg she stood, threw away the soiled bandages, and put away all the supplies in a large cabinet next to the door. I decided it was high time to get some answers.

"Who are you?"

She didn't even bother to look at me. "Who or what?"

This response was not in my dictionary, so it took my minda second toregister what she meant. "Both."

Now she looked at me. "I am what you will never be, and I have seen what you will never see. But for now, just call me Tsuchi," she replied with a gentle smile.

"I didn't ask for a riddle!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Ask me a question and that's what you get. Be grateful I even gave you my name!" her skirts twirled with her as she turned to the door in a huff. Before she left though, she stopped. "Get some rest." And with that she gently closed the door.

I heaved a heavy sigh of resignation. I had so many questions running through my head, but the thought of only getting riddles for answers warned me off of asking them. There I was, stuck in a bed I didn't want to be in, under the same roof as a very mysterious woman, my wounds wouldn't let me even consider escape, and where in all the three worlds was Kuronue? Deciding that rest would be good, I closed my eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Um, all right, I know I promised a longer chapter, and it is longer! I know you can compare the size of the scroll bar and they look about the same length, but if you just measure the actual story part of the chapters, you'll see that this chapter is at least a page longer. I'm just estimating here though cause I'm really annoyed with having to pull up the other file all the time to compare details. 

Like I said, my story got damaged on its way into my computer so this isn't exactly how I planned it to be. I'm still undecided on whether I prefer this version or not. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. I cut off here cause I felt I should start a new day with a new chapter…and yeah. Well, at least, ugh, what I mean by that is the next chapter starts when Youko wakes up, don't know how long he will sleep for yet, but I'll figure it out by, uh, let's say two o'clock in the morning? It's 1:02 by the way. As you can see, I tend to stay up at ungodly hours of the night. But right now, I'm on vacation, so it hardly makes a difference, well, at least to me. For my parents, it's a whole other story.

So many unanswered questions eh? But I refuse to answer them. You and Youko are going to have to figure it all out yourselves. But for now, I'm going to go check on who reviewed and decide whether to respond or not.

* * *

**Glossary-**

Kopaku- No meaning that I know of, but it was there in my mind. Probably came from Kohaku, which means amber

Izu- No meaning to be found either, probably from Mizu, which means water

Mi- As far as I'm concerned, this has no meaning as well. Got this from Mia and Miku

Tsi- Yet another made up name. Came from the last names of some people I know, Tsay and Tse

**Responses-**

DarkSpirals- Yep, you my first reviewer. Wasn't exactly the first to read it, but Stats doesn't count cause he's an ijit. I swear, I have to slap him 7 times and kick him once when I see him end of may. And that doesn't count when he forgot my birthday…still haven't decided what to do about that. Anyway, second chapter up. I changed a few things I think after you edited for me. Many thanks for that.

Hieiloving101- /Falls off of chair/ I was beginning to think my story was hopeless; glad you like it. It's not the same as kirasilver0506's stories at all. A completely different feel. /frowns/ I hope you enjoy it anyway. I think I wrote this like mid summer, so when I got to chapter 8, I went back and reread my first few chapters…and I realized I completely changed voice. It worries me to say the least. So know that the way the story is told is going to change. I think I depicted Tsuchi kind of strangely. But be warned, Tsuchi is no Mary Sue, she's just…heh heh…not what she seems. /eye glints/ Ok, long response…enough babbling, here's your update.

Princess Kandra- Surprised you were even able to find my story after all this time. Must have used a link to my homepage. Anyway, thanks for the review. Sorry for the late update. I just don't seem to have the time these days. Besides, I've been waiting for more reviews. Oh well, I don't usually read stories when they first come out anyway.

* * *

Review if you please, not like I'll know if you didn't. It is merely common courtesy. 


	3. Dangerous

Ok, so it's officially 1:05 AM over here on the Pacific Coast and I'm here deciding I've got time to spare to start my third chapter of this saga. More like I'm on a sugar high and need to expend some of this unneeded energy before really going to bed and being unable to sleep. Well enough of my blathering, you clicked that link to read did you not?

* * *

With the Sunset Goes My Love: Chapter 3 

**Pride is a Dangerous Thing**

_**Youko Kurama**_

* * *

I awoke again. From a pain, but not from my wounds; this time the pain was caused by something else. It took me a moment to realize what exactly pulled me from my sleep.

I was hungry. And by the angle of the sun shining through the window, I had a right to be. I hadn't eaten since when? Must have been two nights before. Just a few hours before our little escapade.

Which reminded me: Kuronue. I still had no clue where he was or even if he was alive. But no, I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I sat up in the bed.

Just as I had settled myself comfortably in an upright position the door swung open, pushed by the girl who had taken care of me. Tsuchi, that was her name.

She used her shoulder to open the door, her hands occupied with a full tray of food that only made me hungrier. But the strangest thing was I couldn't smell it at all. Still, it looked absolutely appetizing.

Tsuchi seemed surprised when she saw that I was up and immediately apologized. Peculiar girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

I shook my head and she gave a small smile again. That sweet little smile of hers.

"Good, I had thought the spell wouldn't work proper considering my lack of practice lately." She must have seen the confusion in my eyes because she continued to explain as she sat on the edge of the bed and lay the tray of food before me. "I didn't want to wake you with my cooking so I spelled it to keep the scent from escaping."

Just as she said these words, I could suddenly smell the delicious aroma of the food before me. But before she could leave I noticed her left wrist, bound crudely in bandages.

_**Tsuchi Kusabana**

* * *

_

When he grabbed my wrist I no clue what he wanted. And then I noticed he was staring at the bandages wrapped around the cut I had made yesterday. Kami only knows what possessed me to do that. But I did and that's that.

Well, he was sort of glaring at it for a moment and I was beginning to wonder what was going through his head. Then without warning, he unraveled the bandages and examined the cut.

I was getting annoyed with his scrutinizing a trivial wound. I mean, for goodness sakes, it's just a cut! I've gotten my fair share of scrapes throughout time, so why be so concerned about this one?

"Foolish woman, cut yourself so deep. You can't even bind it properly with just one hand."

"I managed." Was my retort.

He looked at me expectantly for a moment before I realized what he wanted. So I pulled out some bandages and handed them to him. He wrapped my wrist for me. All I could do was watch in surprise.

"Why?" he asked when he was done.

"Why what?" I had an inkling to what he was trying to ask, but wanted him to be more specific.

"Why everything. Why did you help me? Why did you stop me from leaving? And why did you cut yourself?" His voice grew gentler as he neared the end of his questions. It was all I could do not to stare at him.

I turned my head away from him and looked out on the window, out onto the forest where I had first found him. He was still holding my hand to keep me from getting away and I was well aware of it too.

He raised an eyebrow at my silence. "Well?"

Realizing I needed to say something, I swallowed. I looked back at him. "There is a reason for everything, but you don't need a reason for everything." (1)

I smirked slightly at his frustration with the little saying I had offered him. Oh, his emotions are well concealed on his face, but if you watch his fox ears you can tell. This time they turned slightly inward with annoyance.

But instead of laughing at his confusion I decided to leave him to eat in peace. His grip on my hand had loosened given my response, just enough to allow me to get away. "You should eat that before it gets cold." I nodded towards the tray before him as I slipped out of his grasp and left.

_**Normal**

* * *

_

That night Youko had planned on leaving, no questions asked. He had to go find Kuronue. When night fell Youko quietly snuck out of bed and found his shirt on a chair at the foot of it. He then picked up the vase from the corner and stepped out of the room.

In Tsuchi's room, however, the door was slightly ajar. The platinum haired girl was still awake too. She sat with the covers up to her waist, and her right knee up. Her right arm draped over that knee and hanging down lazily as she stared at the black wall as if it held the answers to all the questions of the world.

Youko noticed this fact, but chose to ignore it, hoping to glide right by the door without notice.

"Are you so intent of getting yourself killed, or worse, captured tonight?"

Youko froze. Those blue eyes, now more of a sea green, turned to him with a look of serenity in them. "I don't think that is any of your business."

"You really are hopeless, aren't you?" With that, Tsuchi's face broke into a smile as she shook her head at the kitsune's folly. "I didn't take you in just to have my work go to waste."

She rose from her position on the bed and stood to reveal clothes more suited to a fighter. An Asian style ¾ sleeve top of gold with brown bamboo shoot embroidery with matching golden pants. All of this made of silk. The night made her hair look darker with the shadows as it was tied up in a bun behind her head.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Youko questioned.

At this Tsuchi smirked. She sauntered up to Youko seductively. All Youko could do was stare, standing there in the doorway, vase in hand, for he was enthralled. Not so much by her beauty, for there was not enough light in the room to see her clearly, but more by the aura she gave off with her approach. Before he knew it, Tsuchi was right in his face.

She took his chin and made him look her in the eyes as his breath got short. Noting this, Tsuchi smirked. "I will do the unexpected." She whispered in his ear. And with that, she swiftly stole the vase from his hands and danced out of his reach. "If you want to leave, you're going to have to get this back from me." She said, brandishing the vase in the air.

A low growl was emitted from the depths of Youko's throat as he made to draw his signature Rose Whip.

To his surprise, the Rose Whip did not form. It would seem none of his powers were responding at all. He stared wide-eyed at the stem in his hand, which had failed to even form the desired rose, before replacing it with a look of disgust on his face.

That was when he noticed the smug aura Tsuchi was giving off, a small smile of satisfaction tugging at her lips. There was a knowing look in her dominantly green eyes. He had taken note over his time with her that her eyes were more like a peacocks feathers, the coloration dependant on the light, changing from the deepest of blues to the brightest of greens quite easily. Perhaps it was another demonic trait of hers.

"You. What did you do to me?" he demanded of Tsuchi.

Finally she allowed a smile to spread across her face. "Oh, nothing much. Really Youko, I would have thought you would have noticed. Your food was drugged. All three meals too. Tsk, tsk, tsk." All Youko could do was glare while mentally kicking himself for his weakness in trusting the girl too much. "Now go on back to bed, you silly fox. I'll be sure to take good care of this for you." She patted the vase before waving him back to bed.

_**Narrator**

* * *

_

After that incident Youko was resigned to allowing Tsuchi to fuss over his wounds until they were properly healed and he was deemed fit to travel. He spent most of his time in that back room, whether he was in bed or not. It was the only room with a window, after all.

The fact that he still had naught the use of his powers did nothing to calm his restlessness, as he often walked around the apartment, and it proved a frustrating ordeal for the King of Thieves. He still hadn't figured out how exactly she had hid the potion so well from him, but refusing to eat at all was not an option. He had tried it the very morning after his first escape attempt. Tsuchi merely force fed him, much to his embarrassment. After that incident he decided that eating without complaints was better than the humiliation of being fed. Besides, if he was to get well he would need his strength, and that included eating his food. The sooner he was well enough to go, the better, and the sooner he'd be able to find Kuronue.

It had been five days, and by that time they had reached an unspoken understanding. Everyday he would search the rooms for the precious Kopaku pottery piece and every night he would sneak out of his room with it in hand, only to be stopped by Tsuchi. She had long since proven fast enough to relieve him of the vase whenever she found him out, and all Youko could hope for was to catch her sleeping as he left, for lack of his powers.

Besides her troubles with Youko, Tsuchi had a day job. She was a florist. She owned her own little shop in town, which she walked to every morning after seeing that Youko was fed.

Her apartment was actually on the outskirts of town, an old run down building compared to the accommodations of today, but enough for a simple woman like Tsuchi. She was one of the only residents in the many roomed building, her apartment on the second floor. This did not worry Tsuchi in the least though. She was living by herself, after all, and hadn't much money to spend on renting a better apartment.

It was when Tsuchi left to work at the flower shop that Youko would search the house for the vase. Often times he would find it in some dark place or another, but she did leave it on the coffee table once. He had almost missed it, for an arrangement of beautiful flowers had been placed in it, but after staring at it while thinking about where it might be for some time, he finally realized what he was looking at. It put the saying, "right under your nose" to a literal use.

When Tsuchi was home she and Youko would talk of many things. Most of the time they were of common, impersonal subjects, but sometimes the conversation would drift into more dangerous territory. Tsuchi told of how she was an orphan. Her father was killed in a street brawl, and her mother died of a broken heart the day after her fifteenth birthday. However, she mentioned not the fact that she hardly shed a tear for her passing, but only for show at the funeral had she cried a few silent tears.

Youko in turn, told Tsuchi of Kuronue and his days as a thief. Of course, he used Kuronue's existence as another excuse to be on his way, but Tsuchi would have none of it until he was fully healed. She would not let him go out in the cold just to find a friend who, according to Youko, was quite capable of taking care of himself.

The flower shop was open everyday but Friday. A strange schedule yes, but Tsuchi did have a reason. On Friday nights Tsuchi sang at the local pub. She had a beautiful voice with a wide range of vocals to match any song, and she even had a singing partner.

His name was Kirai Koigokoro. Him and Tsuchi were great friends. They had known each other for a while. They made a great duet. Mostly they sang love songs together, the fact being that most duets were love songs, but the two sang their fair share of solos, all their favorite songs.

Today being the sixth day of Youko's hospitalization, as it were, and his heist having occurred on a Saturday night and his awakening on a Sunday morning, today was a Friday. Meaning, of course, that Tsuchi would be at the pub tonight, singing.

Now, normally Tsuchi wouldn't head over to the pub until just half an hour before her performance time, but this Friday was different. She ended up storming out of the house before she could tell Youko where she was going, and stalking out of the apartment complex and into the golden light of the setting sun.

It being winter, the nights grew longer as the days passed by, and so it was only about five by the time the skies had fully darkened. But Tsuchi's leaving left the Youko worried.

_Youko Kurama

* * *

_

Perhaps I should not have gotten so frustrated and yelled at her. She had only been trying to help me. But I had been fed up with being confined to the apartment, and my outburst provoked such an unexpected reaction from Tsuchi that I soon found myself regretting my actions.

At first I had thought she would cry. Her eyes had widened at my accusations. I had told her she didn't understand, that she knew nothing of what I was going through, that she had no clue how important it was for me to find Kuronue and soon.

For a good moment or two she had stared at me as if she had just been slapped in the face. But then her expression changed, her eyes flashing angrily as they refocused into a glare directed at me.

And in return to my words, she gave me a few things to think about. "I don't understand! I don't understand! I would say it was you who doesn't understand! I know a lot more than you think, so don't go telling me that I don't understand. I know full well how important it is for you to find Kuronue, but there would be no point in finding him if you were to get yourself killed! Your wounds may have healed, but you're still weak and there is no way I'm letting you go out there and let all my hard work go to waste!"

Then she turned around and slammed the door on me. I was left staring at the door in shock at her reaction. I leaned against the headboard and gave a sigh. I had no idea what to do now. She must be so mad at me.

_**Tsuchi Kusabana**

* * *

_

_What is the matter with me? I shouldn't have reacted that way at all. It was that one phrase. **"You don't understand" **That was it. It was like getting slapped in the face. I suppose I'm just too accustomed to believing that I can understand anything. I do have the experience to. Well, I just blew it there. I don't know how I'm going to act when I see him later tonight._

_Stop thinking about it Tsuchi, just, just concentrate on the gig and worry about the fox later. Good thing I remembered to cast a silence spell on the rest of the apartment. He wouldn't have heard me go. If he had, he'd steal the vase and be on his way before I get back. _

_Oh how I love my spells. Now where did I pick those up? Ah yes, a priestess in the Kompai valley. Yes, just south of the Izu mountains. Hm, she was such a nice woman. _

My mind continued to drift as I walked towards the pub. Along snow covered streets, it was quiet, the sun just beginning to set. By the time I'd reached the pub, the sun was just a sliver on the horizon.

I took a deep breath and entered the pub, bracing myself against the chaos that awaited me. Well, it wasn't so bad, considering most demons weren't off of work yet, but there were a few junkies already deep in drink.

I ignored a drunk leaned up against a booth as I made my way backstage to set up my equipment. My things were already there, they just needed to be plugged in and adjusted. Checked for damage and what not.

It was just as I was doing so that a shadow fell over me.

* * *

Er, and that's where I stop. I know, kind of weird place to stop, but I did 'cause I could and this thing was getting way too long for just the third chapter. To whom might this shadow belong? I don't really know yet. Heh heh. I didn't much enjoy writing this chapter. Perhaps one reason is due to the fact that the last part was completely unplanned. I imagined up to the whole, "go back to bed and give me that!" scene, but that was it. I had scenes for future events, butnot specifically on how I was going to bring more characters into the story. I hope you don't mind the narration part, it was important to give you an overview while still giving a background so I resorted to "the bodiless voice" Tell me what you think will ya? Then again, I would have already had the following chapters written out before I post this… Well, I might go back and change a few things if you would only tell me what you prefer. Yet again, not that you will. 

Oh, and one question, is Kuronue a bat or a crow? I really have no clue. I personally think a bat is more dignified, but a crow is more inclined to steal shiny things. Eh heh, please help me out here. Not that any of you will….regardless of how much I beg ya'll, so I won't even bother.

* * *

**Glossary-**

Kirai- hate

Koigokoro- love

Kompai- Yet another random name. Indeed, I do not enjoy making up names, but I have to or I'd be confined to saying, "a valley south of the mountains."

1) "There is a reason for everything, but you don't need a reason for everything." A quote coutesy of an old friend of mine. Her name is Kate. She doesn't know who said the quote, but I'll just give her the credit cause it was her favorite quote when I asked about it. That would be two years ago. Er...yeah, we fell out of touch. That summer was bad...

**Responses-**

Princess Kandra- Huh, must have been really bored to have dug my fic out of the haystack. Sorry about the slow update. First my floppies died and I had to retrieve this chapter. Then I had to compare it to two other versions and merge them, and then I couldn't seem to upload the document. Eh heh, excuses I know.

Kailyhaley- My only response/blink, twitch, scratch, wary, scoot/

Darkspirals- The above would be the one with the review I sent you. /sweat drop/ That was weird. Ze injury inducing things is just my crazy mind doing things that I feel necessary to get the story moving. If he wasn't wounded, what would I do/sigh/ I wish I didn't have to hurt them so much, but I have so many painful ideas that I'm compelled to use them. Went to a museum yesterday. Saw a bunch of weapons /eyes gleam/ Katanas, kadachis, saw some shurikens in a store window. Oh, and a glave. Yep, that's about the only thing I remember from my trip to San Frasisco. Oh, and try Tarquine'sGrl's fics. /shrug/ they're good enough to read. Hold you over for a while at least.

Hieiloving101- Youko's definitely in the dark. Sorry for the wait…I have computer issues. I thought I fixed it when I updated last time, but apparently my comp hates me. My chapters from 3 to 8 are all lost. I have to remember what I did, and then retype them, that, or threaten the floppies to cough the chapters up. I think I'm gonna have to retype them. Thanks for the publicity. I'll be sure to check your fic out as soon as I can fix my own and after I finish editing a few for my friends. Of course, I have a weeks worth of homework I need to do as well just over this weekend…Um…eh heh, too many books/sweat drop/

* * *

Anyway, review or not. As I've said before, common courtesy. 


	4. As It Seems

Ok, so this is actually, the overlap of chapter 3, which I decided was much to long and so I decided a little suspense would be nice. No matter how minimal. And to avoid all unnecessary words, we will begin now.

* * *

With the Sunset Goes My Love: Chapter 4 

**Nothing is as it Seems**

_**Tsuchi Kusabana**

* * *

_

I looked up to see a one eyed, blue skinned, three armed, uh, toad? I stifled my laughter as I greeted the, um, thing with a straight face.

"What are you, an amphibian escaped from Hell? Really, Dreamer, I always envisioned you more as a porcupine."

The creature frowned for a moment before morphing into a green porcupine with purple spikes. It glared at me, trying to scare me with the sharp points on its back. I just chewed on the inside of my cheek and pondered it for a moment.

"You know, orange would go way better with the purple." To my amusement, the green was suddenly a bright neon orange. I shook my head and giggled at the sight. Then I pounced on the creature and gave it a suffocating hug.

It immediately changed into the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Jet black hair that hung in his face almost hid his deep violet eyes –and would have too, if they didn't jut out first, leaving space for his eyes to show-, a wide grin was plastered on his face as he received my embrace. Of course, then he started to loose air and he choked out "Air!"

Laughing I let him go and smiled. Kirai and I were about the same height. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you since last week."

He straightened out his black sleeveless trench coat. "Yes, well it's nice to see you too Siren. But you really didn't need to choke me."

Kirai, -or Dreamer, as I call him- is an illusion demon. In addition to being my singing partner he does all the special effects for our performances. All the smoke and confetti and such. He even does our costumes sometimes.

"Yeah, well, I had to get you to stop playing monster somehow. I just chose the more direct approach," I responded as I went back to checking the equipment. I, on the other hand, am a songstress. I can inflect any tone into my voice and bring out the best in a dialogue or script. In a flash I can go from any supposed emotion to another and create the pretense of a different demeanor. No sound is out of my range.

You might say I was a sound demon, but for centuries my family has only used these talents for singing, and thus the habit is well imbedded in our genetics. Both my parents were sound demons, my father's family taking advantage of the full range of sounds, while my mother was born into the songstress family. However, she had refused to use her powers in all the time I have known her, and as her remaining friends say, they've never heard her singing voice once. I am inclined to suspect she was a true Siren, alluring men with her beautiful voice, and having discovered this early on in life, refused to use such a power. After all, a simple woman such as she would have no use for such a talent. No, the urge to kill ever ran in her blood, no lustful needs surfaced in her life, and so her true powers went unused.

I did not inherit this trait, thankfully. I do love to sing, though I have refrained from doing so in the presence of the Youko. I am quite content to stay the puzzle I must be for his mind, something to occupy him as he sits with his idle thoughts. Perhaps when he is fully healed I might answer his questions without my vague sayings, but not yet. Who knows, he may very well go in search of his lost friend without answers, as I can tell that he does care deeply for this Kuronue.

"So, what track are we doing tonight?" Kirai asked.

"I was thinking 1.1 with a mix of the Inspirational songs, maybe Whiskey Lullaby and Broken?"

"Don't forget Party for Two to appease the restless." Kirai reminded me.

"Right."

"So I'm guessing you're feeling a little dark?" he ventured. Dreamer could always tell my mood from the songs I picked. Track 1.1 was filled with songs for the down at heart.

"Just a bit. You know, the bottle up effect," I replied. Kirai knows me well, so he knew what I was talking about. He just gave a nod of understanding and proceeded to tune his guitar.

**_Normal

* * *

_**

Tsuchi stood and indicated that she'd be back before stepping out the back door. It was now much darker than it was when she had left.

An anonymous voice reached her ears. Tsuchi could tell it was hiding an under current of frustration, but that was not what intrigued her about its owner. It was the words themselves that caused her to turn her head and look.

"Tell me where Youko is!" a dark figure demanded.

"I-I don't even where Youko is! I know nothing more than that he's the King of Thieves! Please don't hurt me!" It was Sid, scared out of his wits by the looks of it too.

His captor snarled as he held a blade up to Sid's throat. It was at this point that Tsuchi decided to intervene. She grabbed the demon's arm and he turned to her. That's when she noticed his dark wings and the garnet pendant on a silver chain hanging around his neck.

"Let him go, he knows nothing. Hell, he's half drunk for goodness sakes!" Tsuchi's voice was serious and she kept a straight face as she asked the bat to stop. The stranger reluctantly calmed down and released Sid, realizing that what she said was true. "Sid, go home to Anna, Kami knows you'll have her worried sick," she instructed the drunken youkai without taking her eyes off of the new comer.

Sid readily agreed with this plan of action and stumbled off down the alleyway. As soon as Sid was well gone the stranger clad in black addressed Tsuchi.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I shall refrain. If it's the fox you seek, then follow me." Tsuchi turned and made her way out of the alley, sparing a glance towards the confused thief.

_**Kuronue

* * *

**_

I watched the woman walk into the darkness, hesitant to follow. For all I knew she was working with the authorities. After all, she hadn't even given me her name.

"Best be following her, wouldn't want to get lost now would we?" To my surprise an illusion demon stuck his head out the door through which the woman had exited.

"And why should I trust you?" I asked suspiciously. I really doubted that he had even heard the brief exchange between that girl and me.

"Oh, you can trust me, I assure you. And you can trust her. There's no danger in following her." The illusionist then stepped away from the door and closed it.

_Everybody's telling me what to do. What's going on here?_

And then words came to me. Not aloud, for the sound didn't originate from my ears. It was more like someone had sent me a telepathic message, but yet not. It was a haunting whisper, and even though I did not understand the meaning, they reassured me enough that I fell in step behind the silver haired girl.

_**A Conspiracy of Great Proportions**_

_

* * *

_

Tis' short cause it could be, and I had every right to do it. I felt compelled to end here because of how that scene ended. I cut it short, so the next chapter will come out faster than the others have. It's done of course, just the length of time I wait will be way shorter. I just killed my own pattern by doing this hah. I'm weird. Ok, so that's that. I just figured it was a good stopping point is all.

Oh, and I'd like to say that the third and fourth chapter proved to be very difficult for me to write cause of unplanned scenes and transition problems. Like I said, it works way better in my mind. Darkspirals will agree with me on this. Darkspirals and I have been talking lately, comparing writing problems and such and even editing for each other. We find it much easier to work problems out when we have someone to talk to. Not that she was up to date on my story considering hers are already posted and I had to e-mail these to her.

I think that's about all I was going to say. (Ya'll know that when I say that I'm just going to start talking again, ne?) Well, I might be coming out with another story at the same time as this one so check my homepage ok? It was completely unplanned. Suggestions courtesy of Darkspirals. Notice how much I put her user name in here. Check out her stories. They're awesome. Awesome is not a word I use very often. Reserved only for the best of the best.

* * *

**Glossary-**

Youkai- Apparition

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Responses-**

Princes Kandra- You know what, that might not be such a bad idea. Good luck getting past the security though. Why don't you practice on the white house down the street/points to little white house a block away/

Darkspirals- Glaives are the best. I just got another fic idea. /sweat drop/ save me. This would be a wander-weapons expert. If I can, I'll morph the character into a male and stick him somewhere. But most of my OC's end up female. /sigh/ we shall see. I just noticed that I have one update per month. That's not a good thing. Gr. And your welcome for the link. Anything to occupy ourselves. Must do homework now. Kami know I didn't finish the weeks worth I should have.

Hieiloving101- Cows? Where did cows come from? I'm sorry, Kuronue can not be a cow…cows don't have wings. Unless he were magical! too late though, I already wrote this chapter.

Seeyu- Ha, nope, you didn't _have_ to review every chapter. But it would have been nice...

* * *

Review or not. It's your choice. (Rip off of coldnsassy's result line from Quizilla. Hn.) 


	5. Opposite of Love

Feeling…lazy. You'd think, after doing my science homework in class during my FREE PERIOD, that I'd be in a little more productive mood. But no, I'm all the lazier. The fact that I'm typing this useless rant proves it. I really ought to finish my history homework. But eh, look up four words, not so hard, right? Er, but then I have three weeks worth of Chinese homework that's due in a day and 1/12 –yes, I do mean 1/12 as in two hours-and I haven't even touch it. There's a bad sign right there. Oh, and I have to write the script to my narration lines for a group project, wait, no, three group projects. Hah! All in one weekend. Er, actually, one of them is due the same day as my Chinese homework. /Runs hand down face/ Bad, bad, bad me. You should feel honored I'm sitting here, typing this for all of you without lives to read. I owe my classmates a lot, but I'm not giving them 100 like the all think I will, cause I'm that kind of person. Oh well, it's their fault for assuming.

Now, here's the long awaited –I should hope- Chapter 5! Which would be the continuation of chapter 4. This is weird, chapter 4 was the continuation of chapter 3, er, I mean I had longer chapters and I cut them to be shorter and overlap. Yeah, that's what I meant. Dude, I think Darknesspirals' latest chapter got me drunk from Kisu. She sent chapter 25 to me to edit and now my brain's all messed up. (I hope you know that I wrote this note ages ago)

* * *

With the Sunset Goes My Love: Chapter 5 

Hate is the Opposite of Love

**_Youko Kurama_**

* * *

Surprised is an understatement when it comes to my reaction to seeing my partner, Kuronue, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. Arms crossed in front of him, he took inventory of my condition and scanned the room. He then stepped farther into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hear you've been causing trouble."

"Kuronue. How?" I asked, baffled at how he had found me.

"I heard through the grapevine that you were seen somewhere in the vicinity, being dragged in by some woman." The bat explained. That didn't answer how he'd gotten into the apartment, but I figured he'd simply picked the lock.

I nodded in response to this. "Glad to see you survived."

"Yeah, yeah, now come on. We're getting out of here." He gestured for me to get out of bed.

I began to object, something in me not wanting to leave Tsuchi without apologizing first. Racking my mind I gave an excuse. "What about the vase?"

He smirked as he pulled out the vase from somewhere with satisfaction. "Got it right here. Now we can go."

"Where did you find it?" I asked, trying to delay the inevitable and making no move to get up.

"The girl shoved it at me. Said for me to get you out of her home before she got back." The ignorant thief shrugged it off. By the looks of it, the bat didn't know what he was implying. Tsuchi was still mad at me, and because of it she was ready to kick me out without even a goodbye. Disregarding the fact that she had deemed me unable to travel just this morning. She obviously didn't care anymore.

As I got out of the bed I tried not to show my disappointment. "Well then, I suppose we can be on our way." I said as smoothly as possible, praying that my voice not waver. It seemed to fool Kuronue well enough.

_**Kuronue

* * *

**_

I got Youko out of there and we were soon on our way back to our hideout, walking west. I don't really know what that was all about, but I do know one thing. That girl didn't want to see Youko. She didn't seem to hate him or anything, but then again, she hardly showed any emotions what so ever.

So when I told Youko about it, I passed it off as nothing of importance, though I'm certain it was more than that. I saw his ears droop a little when I mentioned it. Poor Youko. He must have a thing for that vixen. Well, I pretended not to notice so as not to wound his pride.

The sun is up now and we're well on our way to the cave we hang out in. At least, we were, until the fox tripped and fell. Must have been the bad leg. I expected him to just stand up again. With all the pride he's got, it's not wise to ask if he's ok and help him up you know.

But he didn't get up. Youko just turned on his back and leaned on his elbows, leaning his head back to face the sky. He had this distant look on his face that looked so forlorn that I had to say something to snap him out of it.

"Hey, are you gonna get up or not? If you don't stop daydreaming we'll get caught by the authorities." I was hoping that would get him on his feet, but he made no move to stand.

After a moment of silence he spoke. "What's the point Kuronue? Are we just going to keep running? I'm tired of that life." He sighed.

I raised an eyebrow at this. Youko Kurama, THE Youko Kurama, wanting to 'settle down' and stop running? What was wrong with the fox? That woman had told me he'd been itching to get out! He must really miss her.

"What's gotten into you fox? Thought you'd be excited about getting out of there. All cooped up in there like you were. This isn't like you Kurama." He just kept staring at the sky in a wistful way. "Look, I got something for you." I said, searching in my pockets.

"What is it?" he asked, almost as if he were certain it wouldn't cheer him up at all. I shoved a sealed letter at him and he took it, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"That girl gave it to me. Told me to hand it to you when we were well out of there." He just stared at it as if debating whether he wanted to read what it said or not. "Well, open it. The way she gave it to me, she thought it was important you got it."

At this he glanced at me again before moving to open it.

**_Youko Kurama

* * *

_**

Kuronue had shoved a letter at me. I took it numbly and stared at it.

"That girl gave it to me. Told me it hand it to you when we were well out of there." I considered this and wondered why Tsuchi wanted to make sure I got it after I had left. Maybe she didn't want to stay just because of what it said, which could only mean it was good news, but I just couldn't take the risk that it wasn't and that it would just tell me how much she hated me. "Well, open it, the way she gave it to me, she thought it was important you got it."

On the envelope was engraved in golden letters: _Youko Kurama._ Turning it over I hesitantly broke the red wax seal on the letter and drew it out of its envelope. A yellow piece of paper unfolded before me with golden letters etched onto its surface.

_Dear Youko,_

_I want you to know that the only reason I even considered letting you go was because Kuronue is there to catch you when you fall. And you must have fallen for him to give you this._

_I do regret not being there to bid you farewell but I had a scheduled previous appointment that I had to attend to. I never told you but I'm a songstress and I sing every Friday night down at the pub. I couldn't let my singing partner down. He would have had my head if I didn't return immediately._

_Now you go have fun on your raids. I know you've been restless lately. Just don't go getting yourself caught, or I swear I will be the one to cut off your head._

_Tsuchi Kusabana_

_P.S. I don't hate you._

A smile tugged at my lips as I finished reading the letter. With lighter spirits I refolded the letter and tucked it back in its envelope. Kuronue offered me his had and helped me back on my feet. I nodded to my bat friend and we leaped off home, the rising sun behind us.

**_Kuronue

* * *

_**

We got home by nightfall, and even though Youko seemed okay, something was still off. I know the letter was meant to comfort him, but it seemed Kurama was really doubting the credulity of its contents.

He'd taken to staring at it when he thought I didn't notice. He wasn't even concentrating when we were planning our next raid. We were standing over a map of the Kompai Valley.

The Tsuriai Bonsatsu, or the Balance Temple, was a prime target for thieves looking for a challenge. As of then no one had managed to lay their hands on the famed relics within, that is, without getting them cut off. Protected by a priestess by the name of Kasumi Kouken, a storm demon. She would be a formidable opponent should they cross paths with her, but the riches hidden in the temple were well worth the risk.

However, it seemed the kitsune's mind was not on the problem at hand. I heaved an impatient sigh.

"Youko, you really need to stop thinking about her. She doesn't hate you, alright?" I said. I was hoping it would be enough to snap him out of it, but he still had that look of doubt in his eyes.

"How would you know, Bat?"

"I know because of what she told me and how she acted." Seeing this wouldn't be enough I decided I would have to tell him exactly what had happened.

_**Normal**_**_

* * *

_**

(Flashback)

Tsuchi unlocked the door to her apartment and tossed her keys on a table near the door casually. Kuronue hesitantly followed. The place seemed too quiet for his tastes. Although it was pitch black outside, he noticed that Tsuchi made no move to turn on the lights.

_This place is under a silence spell, only mind speak can be used here. I didn't want Youko aware of my departure just so he could get up and go, taking a few of my valuables with him no doubt._

Kuronue, being unable to 'path back, held his tongue and his thoughts. Tsuchi stopped in front of an open door that led to a laundry room. She began rummaging around among the clothes. Meanwhile, Kuronue swiped a jade box from a shelf to the right of the door.

_I would appreciate it if my possessions remained where they belong, Bat. I don't take kindly to dishonesty; especially if you want your friend back in one piece._

Kuronue immediately replaced the box in its rightful place and hid his hands behind his back, only to bring them forward to catch the Kopaku vase that Tsuchi had shoved at him.

_Here._

Kuronue made to inquire about the whereabouts of his friend when he was reminded of the silence spell when no noise could be heard. The opening of his mouth was all Tsuchi needed to understand what he wanted. She smiled at Kuronue with sad eyes.

_Youko's lucky to have a friend like you. Most people would just take the vase and run. But no, your friends come first and foremost, don't they? Down the hall, last door. Get him out of my home before I'm back._

She nodded towards the door to Kurama's room and said the last sentence in a friendly joking way. Kuronue turned to do so when he was stopped by a hand.

_And give this to him. Only after you're well gone, though. Wouldn't want him staying just 'cause I wrote him a little note._

Kuronue took the letter and nodded. He put it away in a hidden pocket. With the ticking of the clock, he knew the silence spell had been lifted. He looked up again to ask Tsuchi why and he found himself alone in the hall.

* * *

This would be the place to stop, not because I'm lazy, but because I don't want to confuse you. Any more detail and your heads would be spinning like mine is. Just go with it. After all, this was supposed to be part of chapter 4 so hey, you shouldn't have expected much more.

* * *

**Glossary-**

Tsuriai- Balance, equilibrium

Bonsatsu- Temple

Kouken-Protector, guardian

Kasumi- Mist

'path- short for telepath. Used as a verb to represent speaking telepathically.

**Responses-**

Princes Kandra- Tell me when you finally accomplish this great feat. I would like to be the first to congratulate you.

RoseFire-shadow666- Well, here's your update. Thank you for reviewing.

Mayumi- Thank you for reviewing. However, I happen to doubt the quality of this piece. It's authenticity is way off, unless I take drastic measures to fix it…but that's out of the question right now. I'm busy recovering Chapter 8 out of the abyss that is my floppy graveyard. Or I could always rewrite it. /sweat drop/ but it was way too hard to write in the first place to make myself rewrite it/whining/ Oh well, I'll get it somehow.

Hieiloving101- Glad to know I didn't depict him the wrong way. But I've totally OOCed both Youko and Kuronue. The situation set up is just plain awkward as well. /twitch/ It's just what came to me. My apologies…lack of authenticity is my vice.

Darknesspirals-Look! I got my dad to give me Internet for the day! It is now 10:15! Cause yesterday we wasted five hours at my grandparents' place; them having now returned to America. They came bearing gifts including lots and lots of socks. Yeah…I fell asleep. I think he forgot to put a time where my Internet should die. It was suppose to stop at 10 just to make up for yesterday, but here it is still running. /huge grin/ yep, I love glitches.

* * *

Boost an ego, leave a review. Common courtesy can be worth more than you think. 


	6. People Die

Just wondering, how many of you people actually read what I type up here and down at the bottom? I hardly ever myself. I'm feeling swamped in work I ought to be doing. Realize that I say that I ought to do a lot of things, but I don't. In fact, I feel like gluing stuff to my poster in the morning. How's that? Maybe ten minutes before I have to go to school? Don't know, but I really think I need to get some sleep NOW.

So here's chapter 6. I'm thinking to leave it short. I know, I keep saying my chapters will get longer, but I find the most interesting places to stop. This stopping place is meant to give you room to breath and digest the significance of the last part. It may not seem to mean much, but there's a lot that goes unsaid here. This might as well be a reading comprehension paper. See if you can figure out what it means.

There is a reason for all that I do in this story. Nothing is without purpose, even Tsuchi's vague answers are important. I had to leave space for more details that shall not be mentioned. But don't take my word for it, read.

* * *

With the Sunset Goes My Love: Chapter 6 

**People Live and People Die**

**_Dream

* * *

_**

Alarms are going off, signaling trouble in the Ari Museum. Two figures land twenty feet before the main entrance, a bat and a fox. The silver fox raises his right arm to display a mirror framed in gold, most likely with some magical property.

The two thieves smirk as the museum guards come running out the main entrance. They leap off again into a familiar bamboo forest.

The Tsi Forest, the very same forest they had run through to escape Lord Mi's guards. In the Summer, said forest is filled with an open spaced park like area. A few trees here and there, hardly even a forest anymore, mostly composed of willows and cherry trees. During Autumn, the trees become maples and mahogany trees. When Winter comes rolling around the threes morph into an assortment of oak and pine trees. As of now, Spring, bamboo and beach trees are the main focus.

From around Kuronue's neck, the silver chain of his garnet pendant gleams.

The chain breaks. Seeing his precious pendant fall to the ground, he swings back using a bamboo tree as a pivot. He catches his necklace only to be skewered by a bamboo trap. He is now bleeding badly and stuck with the guards fast approaching.

Youko stops running and tries to go back to save Kuronue, but is told to save himself. Hesitantly, he turns to run again.

**_Normal

* * *

_**

Tsuchi's eyes shoot open suddenly. Why she awoke, she knows not. Staring up at her star-studded ceiling, she sees they spell a single word: DEATH.

_Somebody dies every five seconds. What's so special about this death?_

Then she remembers her dream. No, not a dream. A vision. She debates in her head whether or not this development should concern her now. It had been three moons since her encounter with the demon thieves. She had returned to her normal life, working at the flower shop everyday and singing at the bar every Friday night. Does she really want to change that?

Finally Tsuchi throws off her covers and hops out of bed. The skirts of her flowing light aqua gown twirl around her feet as she rushes out of the building.

It is dawn. The sun glowing a deep red, a sign that blood had indeed been shed that night. Once again, in the forest, Tsuchi finds Kurama, passed out from grief and exhaustion against a bamboo tree.

Tsuchi's eyes flash with recognization. They then fade to a deep blue as she remembers the circumstances at which they parted. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to approach the kitsune, her slippered feet making no noise against the spring grass.

With a sigh of relief, Tsuchi sits back on her heals. Youko was not seriously wounded. A few scratches here and there, probably from running through the forest so fast. He was simple tired, most likely emotionally pained. If she was to do any healing this time, it would be of the heart.

**_Time Lapse

* * *

_**

"You're awake." The kitsune had been awake for a few minutes already, hoping Tsuchi wouldn't notice. He needed time to himself, time to think, time to grieve. "I was beginning to think you would sleep for weeks."

He sighs and opens his eyes. A cup of tea is placed in his hands a soon as he is positioned comfortably in an upright position, with some help from Tsuchi.

He eyes the contents of the cup questioningly. "Poison?"

Tsuchi chuckles. "No, not poisoned," she assures him.

"How did I get here?" He asks before taking a cautious sip of the tea, watching Tsuchi over the rim of the cup. It was soothing.

"You were carried." Tsuchi replies matter-of-factly. Youko rolls his eyes. "I found you in the forest again. Kami only knows why I even bother to help you. You've been out for two days." She answers before the fox could ask.

Youko nods. "Thank-you."

Tsuchi's eyes twinkle with amusement. "Did the great Youko Kurama just say 'thank-you?' Well, there's a first time for everything."

Now normally this comment would have elicited a response from the King of Thieves, but not this time. A silence falls between them.

Uneasy about leaving Youko to his thoughts, Tsuchi tries another subject. "You seem to like running east when you're in trouble."

Youko tilts his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Both the Ari Muesum and Mi's mansion are west of here." Tsuchi pointed out.

There's yet another moment of silence. "He's gone." Tsuchi didn't need to ask to know who he was talking about. "He's not coming back to get me this time. I won't ever see him again."

Tsuchi bows her head slightly and closes her eyes. "He was a good man, especially for a demon. Loyal if nothing else." Tsuchi takes a deep breath of regret and opens her eyes. "Look, I have to get to work, you just rest and get your strength back."

Youko nods and Tsuchi is gone. He stares after her for a while, thinking about his situation. Sinking lower into the pillows propped up behind him and he notices a gleam on the bedside table to his left.

Sitting right there, out in the open for all to see, was the mirror worth millions in gold. It was priceless, as priceless as life itself. And Kuronue had paid this price, with his life.

* * *

And so the chapter ends. Kuronue is dead and Youko is once again in Tsuchi's capable hands. What will Youko do now that he no longer has his bat friend to accompany him on his heists? And what is the significance of the mirror? Many questions to be answered, but the more answers you get, the more questions you will come up with. Just another reason to continue reading. Er, I sound weird. Review and tell me what you think about the mirror. If you have any predictions, feel free to guess.

However, any ideas on how the story should go should be kept to yourself, because you will be talking to a blank wall. My ideas are set and that's that. I ain't making any drastic changes to the plot line. I just need to figure out details like dialogue.

* * *

**Responses-**

Darknesspirals- /giggles/ sounds fun. I've gotten the inspiration to go back to writing THIS story. But it has the worst timing cause my homework piled up over the weekend as I didn't do the stuff due Friday cause I was on a fieldtrip on Friday and I figured I wouldn't have to turn it in anyway. Hah, me the idiot. Oh well, guess what, I wrote chapter 10 of this story! And I just remembered I have like one paragraph of chapter 8 in my notebook. Now to put in the filler of chapter 9, which should be a normal length, not too short, not too long. Chapter 10 was only four pages. Heh heh.

LovingHiei101- Lol, love the saying. /holds up hands/ promise I won't steal it. Er, yeah, about the OOCing…I figure my excuse is that this is when Youko is more of an amateur. I'll make him more in character later. Hopefully…

Princess Kandra- Oh I wrote more, I will never run out of ideas for this thing. And how's it going on the White House thing anyway?

Let Me Be- /eyes gleam/ Now, now, you can't possibly expect me to continue beyond them falling in love if my reviews stay at the level they have been lately. I know I have more readers, they're just too lazy to do anything like click a button! Ok, enough ranting. I have many an evil thing planned for Kurama /evil grin/ but I have a lot that I haven't written out and a lot that I have lost to the evils of my floppy disks so if I find myself lacking in support to go beyond /starts counting on her fingers/ chapter…10 (approximately) then that's where I'll end it. I just realized that I should have categorized this thing a Tragedy as well. Oh well, too late, I said death is key. Oh, did you read my note at the end of chapter one about this just being an insert between the events that really happen? Well, I made a mistake timeline wise, but not many people will catch the detail anyway, so of course you can expect me to have ideas all the way to the Ningenkai. After all, I did say in my summary that Death is key in this story. How can I stop before anyone dies? (if I put my responses BEFORE the actually story this might make more sense cause by the time you read this, Kuronue is already dead…heh heh) Whoa, long rambling response. I'm done now. /Can just here readers shouting "FINALLY!"/

* * *

Hah, I almost forgot to remind y'all to review! Anyway, standard procedure, REVIEW! Might want to read my response to Let Me Be to find out why you should. 


	7. It Pours

Gr, gomen nasai, my chapters are stuck at whatever length they come out, cause that's the way they are. I seriously can't seem to make this work any other way, they just _stop._ There's no helping it. Just be glad I don't do cliffhangers. At least, not subconsciously, it's always consciously that I do it if ever, and that's only when it either over runs length limit, or I hit a roadblock. Not common anyway, cause I write these before I post them so usually I prefer to kill the roadblock and continue with the chapter instead of ending it hanging. 

I think I wrote the name of this chapter first, thinking I'd get that far in this chapter, and then when I wrote it and went back to check the title, I saw that it was impossible to make it to that part of the story yet. So I have to change the title…If you're reading this and the title makes perfect sense to you, then I already fixed it. Heh heh.

Yeah, well besides that, I think that's it. If ya'll were expecting romance in this thing, don't get your hopes up. This is just the beginning of a very long series. I don't even know how many pieces I'm cutting it up into, but it's not going to be some quick read, got that? After all, Youko's story must end in death and only death. That is how the story goes, and to stay true to the story line, people must die. Love does not endure through death as well as memories do. And thus any lovey dovey stuff is reserved for later. Not too much later don't you worry, some of it will be in this story, just you wait. Maybe the last chapter or two of this story. Wait never mind, Tsuchi don't appear in the last chapter of this story. See, I already wrote the last chapter, just not the two chapters between this and that one. Actually, I wrote chapter 8,and then it died so yeah…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­With the Sunset Goes My Love: Chapter 7

**When it Rains, it Pours**

_**Normal

* * *

**_

Tsuchi left the house for work knowing full well that she might never see Youko again. She had left the mirror in plain sight on purpose after all. If he wanted to leave, he was free to go. A silent consent.

Of course, Tsuchi held in her heart a hope that Youko would choose to stay, if only because he was still mourning Kuronue's death. He needed someone to take care of him, someone to comfort him. But that was his choice.

Tsuchi sighed as she leaned against the doorway between her flower shop and the greenhouse behind it. She smiled slightly. The junipers were in full bloom and many other flowers had begun to show their colors. Youko would love to see this place. Maybe she'd bring him here someday.

**_Narrator

* * *

_**

Three days passed and Youko remained. Tsuchi didn't tell Youko of her dream and Youko never told her exactly what happened. Like last time, Youko spent his days in that little back room, often times staring out the window.

Most of the time it was raining, and there wasn't much to see. It was April after all.

The Tsi Forest was visible from this vantage point and he found himself thinking about Kuronue many times. Once he got so frustrated, he took the precious mirror and threw it out said window. He never saw where it landed.

As for Tsuchi, she continued to take care of Youko when she was home and worried about him when not. She still had her flower shop to tend to but her mind was not always on her job.

**_Normal

* * *

_**

One day when Tsuchi was walking home early. She decided to take a detour along the Tsi Forest. To her surprise, the golden framed mirror she had pried from Youko's hands the day she found him came flying out the window of her apartment and landed in her hands. She looked at it for a second before glancing up at the window from which it came and saw no one.

**_Narrator

* * *

_**

Most of the time, when Tsuchi got home, she would find Youko sitting there in bed, staring off into space. Distant look on his face and sorrow saturating the room with its heavy weight.

It was at these times she wished she could do something more to help, but she knew from experience that such attempts might not be returned in kind. He would probably push her away and get all the more worked up. So she said nothing, asked nothing of him, simply took care of him.

**_Tsuchi Kusabana

* * *

_**

I got home to find Youko staring out the window from where he sat in bed. Again. There was nothing I could do. I knew what his response to prying would be, so I just left him alone.

But that didn't mean I wouldn't stand there and watch him. He was too deep in thought to notice, or perhaps too morose to care.

"Why did you save me?" he asked, ending the depressing silence.

"I didn't. All I did was bring you in."

He snapped. "Why even that! You've never told me WHY!"

His outburst didn't surprise me at all. There was a time when I would have done the same. "'Why' is a question that ought not be asked. It's never been kind to the soul, discovering the answer, or worse, not finding the answer at all. Do you really want to die so badly?" I hoped the answer was 'no.' After all, Kuronue wouldn't appreciate the alternative.

Youko gave pause. "I should have tried to save him, instead of just fleeing like a coward. At least I would have died trying. That would have been better."

"Dying is only a problem for those left behind.(1)" I was considering a more direct approach, but decided to give the talking it out one last try. I really needed him to get over it, at least enough so that he'd stop moping around. We are demons after all, and he's just acting plain human. "People live and people die, some fight and other cry.(2) He wanted you to live, not follow him to his grave."

"What do you know! You weren't there! I might have helped him!" Again with the yelling about my not understanding.

"You're wrong, " I said quietly. "I was there. Maybe not physically, but I saw what happened, I tasted the blood in the air, I smelled the fear, but most of all, I heard his words. Don't forsake his last wish."

Youko merely glared at me. I expect I twitched somewhat as I decided that perhaps loosing my temper wasn't such a bad idea.

**_Youko Kurama­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_**

"You know what? Die for all I care! Go ahead! Just don't do it here!"

Her words left me in shock. I'd never heard her yell before. Not once, not even the night Kuronue found me had she raised her voice. Always thought she was so calm and cool, had I upset her so much?

Regardless, I resolved to leave if that was what she wanted. Waiting until all grew quiet in the little apartment, I slipped out of bed and attempted to sneak out.

Like so many times before, Tsuchi's door was ajar, and I stopped and peered into the room, half expecting her to stop me. She was sitting up in her bed, like she often was on the nights when I attempted my escapes.

_**Tsuchi Kusabana

* * *

**_

I knew he was there, just standing in my doorway. I knew he expected me to stop him. Not this time, not this way. It was his choice, and I had no right to stop him. Kami, he wasn't even wounded.

I just kind of stared at the wall. I refused to turn my head. I refused to acknowledge his presence, I refused to acknowledge his leaving, and maybe I was also refusing him reassurance that this was the right choice. I refused to look into those golden eyes of his and give myself a chance to find that I couldn't let him go. But most of all, I refused to be weak.

And so, after a moment of awkward silence, he left. He walked down my hall and through my door; out into the cold. Out of my life.

A lone tear rolled down my face. It wasn't as if I had loved him, it wasn't as if he meant anything to me, but perhaps he reminded me of my mother and all the others I had lost over the years. She had been weak, she had depended on father like ningens do to water, and I had loved her. But love is such a fragile thing, meant to last, but it never does.

I wiped the tear away angrily and glared at the sheets. When I stopped glaring I do not know, but when I did, I did it with a heavy sigh as I closed my eyes. I leaned my head back and reopened them to my star studded ceiling.

A strange enchantment it was. In some way, shape, or form, my dear friend Kasumi was able to use it to send me short messages. Right now, it said, "Good riddance." The corner of my mouth curved upwards at the reminder of the serious Guardian Priestess. She really wasn't all that serious after you got to know her. Quite the opposite actually. Being the last of her blood it was her duty to be solemn, but when no one was looking, she made up for it all with her random craziness; part of the reason the temple she resided in was called the Tsuriai Bonsatsu, the Balanced Temple. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound ever to grace the halls of that secluded temple that confined her.

With the promise to go visit her soon safely embedded in my heart, I fell back onto my bed and soon found I had drifted into the land of dreams.

**_Youko Kurama

* * *

_**

It was raining. Well, it was more like a light April shower, but never the less, it dampened my mood. I couldn't shake the feeling that I shouldn't have left. Perhaps I was feeling guilty, just leaving her like that.

Suddenly I had a change of heart. I stopped in my tracks. I considered going back, and then remembered why I had left in the first place. She had yelled at me, practically threw me out. She told me to leave.

So she was mad at me. She was never mad at me; always been so understanding. I must have been a burden for her then, I was such a dead-weight that she got tired of taking care of me. I was eating her food after all, and it wasn't like I was helping any.

_Snap out of it Youko, you're a demon for Kami's sake! King of Thieves at that. You have no reason to be guilty. Stop acting like a soft Ningen._

Determined to bother Tsuchi no more, I continued on my way, traveling westward. I was following the sun. It really hadn't been long since it had set. The days were getting longer as spring had begun and the vegetation on the outskirts of town was proof enough of that.

Spring, a time of new beginnings. Perhaps it would be a new beginning for me, hopefully a good one, even without Kuronue at my side. Yes, I would become the greatest lone thief ever known to the Makai! Not just the best thief, but the most famous, notorious, feared, and sliest one as well!

With this new goal, I set out, and left behind that town and that woman who was a link to my past. I had thought forever, but I was wrong again.

* * *

Whoa, talk about a goal. Way too many characteristics right there. Youko needs to calm down. Right, so they're separated again. That's the way it goes. They will be reunited soon. However, you must know me by now, I'm not one to make reunions easy. Happiness must always come at a price. The first price were a few wounds, both of body and of pride. The second was Kuronue's life. What will the price be this time? You'll see soon enough. 

Oh, and remember how I mentioned a priestess in the Kompai Valley teaching Tsuchi a few spells? And how Kasumi is the name of that demon Kuronue and Youko were going to steal from at the Tsuriai Bonsatsu? Well, they are one and the same, and you will find more references to her as we continue my **_A Conspiracy of Great Proportions_** series.

Sorry, would have updated sooner if not for my waiting for my regular reviews to actually review! I would have had it up Saturday if not for my wanting to give them more time. Eh, I guess as long as Dark reviewed I should really care.

* * *

**Glossary**-

/Sweat drop/ I was in a rush when I posted chapter 6. So as I was leaving I realized I didn't mention the following quotes in the glossary. (I had been rereading what I had) and apparently I put the quotes in the wrong glossary. They don't even show up in chapter 6! Oh well, here they are again. If they aren't in chapter 6 anymore, then I fixed it already.

1) "Dieing is only a problem for those left behind." A quote, forgot who said it. Not one of my friends.

2) "People live and people die, some fight and others cry." A quote form an old friend on mine's signiture. His name is Kent.

Ningen- human

**Responses-**

Hieiloving101- Nice sayings. I'm sorry to hear about your uncle. My grandmother died two years ago. I know that doesn't seem like much since the time difference, but her death was at a major bad time for me. I don't think I would have minded so much if she'd died any other time, but I was already in a major dark mood and it only served to make me feel my world was caving in. Thank you and if you thought the last chapter was thought provoking, I suppose this one is more so. Although it's a different perspective than what we would take because, after all, they are demons. A little less heart was required. I really appreciate your reviewing…personally, I think I write badly. I could have done better.

RoseFire-Shadow666- Lol, I'm updating, I'm updating. Except this is my last prewritten chapter thanks to my evil floppies. /glares at floppies/ the rest were eaten and I have to retype them. Please forgive the slow output after this one. Even if I don't update this one until later than you wished. I'm waiting for my other ever faithful reviews to realize they can sign on again.

Kitsune Kit- My apologies on the length of my chapters, but like I've said so many times, I can't seem to help it. There're just good places to stop. It's not like this segment of my series is very long in the first place. Only 10 chapters. I haven't written chapter 9 yet and chapter 8 I have to retype. Maybe if I feel like it I'll throw in all this useless pointless junk about what Tsuchi and Youko are doing in chapter 9 and it just might be longer. Gomen ne (So Sorry)if it doesn't work.

darknesspirals- As you know, I got chapter 8 to you, and I got it back, safely uploaded into the site too just in case. Chapter 9 is a reluctant issue. It can go so many ways and it would drastically change how you view Tsuchi that I wish I could talk to you real time. Sign up for Yahoo Messenger. That I can still use. (Yeah, I just remembered I had it like five minutes ago) Yep, so sign up for YM and maybe I can talk to you for real for once. I'm going to do my Chinese homework now. (you know I write the responses when I get them and now is Friday)

* * *

Reviews appreciated, not required. But shout outs are fun, so leave something worth responding to, something random, and feel good. 


	8. Be Forgetful

Right, so here is the chapter 8 I've been rambling about having lost. It was lost and I had to retrieve it from the recess of my mind. You realize that once I write something down I forget the details I put in it, so this might be missing stuff that was in the first version.

However, I believe I have worded the descriptions better than I did last time. Though I wouldn't know, since I can't compare them. Anyway, I hope you appreciate all the trouble I had to go through to get this to you. Chapter 9 will be even harder to get out 'cause it's a bunch of filler junk. Eh heh…

* * *

**With the Sunset Goes My Love: Chapter 8**

Better To Be Forgetful

**_Normal

* * *

_**

It was Friday night. Tsuchi was still regretting kicking Youko out. In fact, she was so worried about him, though she would deny it if you suggested it, that she was taken quite by surprise when a dark figure grabbed her from behind as she stepped out the back door of the pub.

As a matter of fact, she let out a gasp, which led to the inhaling of the toxin the cloth held over her mouth and nose was saturated with. Knowing any hope of fighting back physically would be pointless now that the toxin was in her system, she screamed as loudly and in as many frequencies as she could within the short period between that moment and inevitable unconsciousness. If only she didn't have to breathe.

Suddenly Tscuhi's captor released her as he was struck down from behind. A newcomer had leaped off a roof and cut him diagonally as he passed the dark figure before landing a few feet away in a crouch. Tsuchi barely had the time to take note of long silver hair flowing in the wind before she blacked out.

Luckily, Youko caught her as she swayed on her feet. He lifted her off the ground and carried her to her apartment bridal-style.

He recognized the smell of the toxin used. It wouldn't last long, a temporary anesthesia. Kanata it was called. Assuming she was no more than fifty-five in demon years she ought to awaken within the next five or six hours. Thirty minutes for every five years of the victims life the person was left unconscious.

She would relive moments of her life in a fast forward and awaken upon reaching her most recent memories.

Youko had miscalculated however. Tsuchi did not awaken within the next five hours, or an hour later. She didn't even reach consciousness the next five nights. Tsuchi slept those days away with Youko comforting her at times of nightmares. These nightmares were surprisingly many and Tsuchi tossed and turned wildly in her bed at all hours of the night.

Youko sat by her bedside night and day tending to Tsuchi's needs and force feeding her when she was calm. He went hours at a time without sleep, too concerned for Tsuchi's health to care for his own.

After a week of tending to Tsuchi, Youko decided he had to find a way to bring Tsuchi out of her nightmare riddled sleep. He racked his mind for solutions. Finally he dozed off only to have a dream and jolt awake. He remembered that Kanata had an antidote. He immediately rushed to find the required ingredients and had the antidote ready by early morning.

With the antidote prepared, Youko cooked breakfast for when Tsuchi awoke. She would surely be hungry. This done, he put water on the stove to make tea with before bringing the antidote with him into Tsuchi's room.

She was having another nightmare. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. Gently wiping them away with a cold compress, Youko sat at the edge of her bed. Carefully he poured the antidote down Tsuchi's throat, making sure she didn't choke on it.

With the last drop in her mouth, Tsuchi stilled and drifted of into a deeper calmer sleep. Youko placed the empty antidote bottle on the bedside table as he smiled down on Tsuchi's quite form.

Wearily he hugged closer to him as he crawled under the sheets himself. Then, with the warmth of Tsuchi's body to comfort him, he nodded off into his well-earned and much needed sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, the painted stars on the ceiling had rearranged themselves. _Thank you, Youko._

_**Tsuchi Kusabana**

* * *

_

I woke up in stages. At first I was in a half sleep where my eyes were closed and my mind was drifting. Random thoughts about plants and stars and birds came to my mind. Eventually, I opened my eyes. I basically just stared at the empty bottle on the bedside table, why it was sitting there not even registering in my mind. I don't believe I was thinking at all. And then I came to notice what exactly my head was resting on.

Turning to get a better look, I watched as Youko slept. He must have been exhausted and I was almost sorry that he had to help me; almost. All the grief he had given me after I had found him the first time made me feel otherwise.

I clasped my hands together over his chest and rested my chin on my intertwined fingers. I decided I had the luxury to watch him sleep.

**_Youko Kurama_**_

* * *

_

My eyes fluttered open to find Tsuchi staring at me with her hands on my chest. Her head was tilted to the sidewith a curious expression. As you can imagine, it startled me and I flinched when I realized the awkward position I was in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me in an accusing tone.

I was at a loss for words. I couldn't tell her I came back 'because I had a bad feeling.' It wasn't like I cared. Or at least she would think so. "Ano…"

"Allow me to rephrase that. What are you _still_ doing here? Shouldn't you be off robbing some poor rich guy (1) right about now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was repaying a debt," I said, my mind finally providing me with a reply.

"Really? That's funny, I don't ever remember sleeping in your bed," she said mockingly, looking at the wall as if trying to remember.

The whistle of the tea kettle went off before I could respond.

"You better get that." She shifted to lean on her left elbow and give me room to move.

I was relieved to have an excuse to get out of that awkward situation, so I rushed out of there. Although I didn't really mind the position I was in, if you know what I mean.

_**Normal­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

* * *

_

Tsuchi watched him leave in amusement before shaking her head and getting up herself. Quietly she followed him into the kitchen. So quiet was she that he didn't even notice when she pulled out a dining room chair and sat herself down.

Propping her head up with a fisted hand she leaned on the table with both elbows on the table, left arm lying flat against the furnished wood. She then proceeded to stare off into space reflecting and composing herself.

When Youko finally did turn around, it was with the tea on a tray in his hands. Upon seeing the wistful look in her eyes as she seemed to be staring at him, he almost dropped the tray. Luckily he didn't. With a quick blink, the look was gone, making the fox wonder if he had merely imagined it.

**_Normal

* * *

_ **

"You know, Kasumi would appreciate the return of her bracelet," Tsuchi ventured.

Youko slid the tray onto the table and handed her a cup before placing breakfast before her. He raised an eyebrow as he sat across from Tsuchi.

"You knew the Guardian Priestess of the Tsuriai Bonsatsu?" Youko was surprised.

Tsuchi nodded. "I do, she taught me quite a few things a while back. If there's anyone who knows anything about me, it's her. (2) I told her that if I ever saw you again, I'd make your life miserable, but it seems the Fates beat me to it."

Youko's ears drooped at the reminder of Kuronue. It really hadn't been that long and the wound left by his passing was still fresh on his heart. "You speak as if she were still alive."

"Oh, but she is. And she was fuming mad that 'petty thieves' could have gotten the better of her and stolen right out from under her nose." Both Tsuchi and Youko chucked at this. "Anywho, she doesn't care about the other pieces, but that bracelet is very important to her. Please return it when you get the chance."

Youko nodded and the two spent the rest of the morning in peaceful silence.

* * *

Anyone else bored yet? I know I am, and it was my idea. Oh well, that's where I stopped originally, and it's where I'm stopping now. Sorry if it's short, can't help it. It'll be that way until at least the next story so yeah… Might want to review if you want improvement. Otherwise the next story can stay here with me in my memory. /shifty eyes/ Chinese homework, must do that, NOW. Bye.

* * *

**Glossary-**

Ano- 'Uh' in Japanese

1) Oxymoron! I'm weird, I just had to point it out.

2) Foreshadowing, take note.

**Responses-**

Spitfire-Hanyou14- Ooo, new reviewer! Yay! Arigato gozaimasu! Bittersweet? I was just trying to write a plot, I swear. But I'm glad to meet your approval! Speedy update depend on reviewers. Reviews have been scarce lately. Oh well, their loss.

darknesspirals- STOP POKING ME! I'll send them, I'll send them! Yes, go pour water on your head, much too much energy you have today. (still sleepy from nap she took fourty-five minutes ago)

* * *

Review or suffer the consequences. /yeah, me and my imaginary katana/ 


	9. For Dreams

Ok, I fixed a few things. Meh, I posted it yesterday, then I got the reviews that reminded me I had basically no idea what I had just posted, so I went back, found a few mistakes, added a few details. So yeah, if you bothered to read this part, know you got the improved version. 

Um, fluff warning? Yep, fluff warning. Slight perversion, which by the way, was hard for me to write. Actually, I had intended to make it more perverted, but I just can't write perverted. Would never dream of it. Speaking of dreams, I had the strangest dream just the other day. Had something to do with a spaceship, a war game, lots of friends, and three really hot guys my subconscious seemed to just imagine up out of nowhere. Heh heh…

* * *

With the Sunset Goes My Love: Chapter 9 

**There's a Price For Dreams**

_**Normal

* * *

**_

"I hope you made sure no one saw you." Tsuchi told the air just as she was making to push open the door of her flower shop. She had unlocked it only seconds before.

"What kind of thief do you take me for?" Youko asked as he stepped out of the shadows. It was false dawn at the moment and not a soul in sight. Still, it was always good to be careful.

He had followed her over by way of rooftops. He hadn't expected to be noticed, but apparently Tsuchi was sharper than he had first assessed, even after all that time being incapacitated.

"One that's not good enough." Tsuchi smirked as she entered the shop.

Frustrated, Youko follows her into the shop and past all the potted plants and bouquets of flowersto yet another locked door. Beyond this door was a greenhouse, still cold with the beginning of the day, but stifling humid. Slowly the sun crept over the horizon as Tsuchi went from plant to plant, tending to their needs and picking those that were ripe for sale.

"You have quite a collection here." Youko noted. "As well as a few more dangerous breeds." His hand brushed past the demonic version of a Venus Fly-trap. It snapped at his fingers, hungry for blood.

"Hm, just don't hurt yourself." Tsuchi said absently.

She was surprised out of that state of distraction instantly when the grape vines she had been tending suddenly shot out at her and bound her where she stood.

Youko approached her from behind, making her flinch, and whispered in her ear. "You forget who you're talking to." His voice was almost seductive as he played with Tsuchi's platinum hair.

"And you do not know whom you speak with." Tsuchi retorted calmly. She quickly began to chant, making Youko's eyes narrow. "I summon the summoned, I curse the be-cursed, I cast back the spear, mirror into mirrored and mirrored once more. (1)"

"What do you think you're doing?" The surprised kitsune asked as the vines around Tsuchi began to unravel and attacked him.

He stumbled and backed himself into a nearby tree, where he was in turn trapped and bound by the very same vines he had used against Tsuchi.

She turned to face him with a smug expression. Tsuchi lifted his chin with her fingers. "Silly fox, this is _my_ greenhouse. And don't you ever forget it." She chided him before she brushed past him to chat with a customer who had just stepped into her shop. "Ah, Anna, I've been expecting you..." The sound of her voice died away as the glass door to the greenhouse swung closed behind her.

Youko watched her go in surprise. He soon came to his senses but could do nothing but glare at Tsuchi's back from where he stood trapped in the greenhouse. None of the plants near him would submit to his will, no matter how much spirit energy he used. The fox was spent.

**_Youko Kurama

* * *

_**

It's Friday night and Tsuchi's gone again. I was curious as to what she did every Friday while she was gone so tonight I trailed her.

I watched as she disappeared into a pub in town and waited until more people entered before I snuck in. My sensitive ears could already hear the music from outside, and it only got louder on the other side of the walls. As my eyes scanned the area for Tsuchi's platinum hair, I sat in a dark corner in the back trying to adjust to the atmosphere. I had spent too much time sitting in Tsuchi's quiet apartment as of late.

Soon the blasting music died down and two figures stepped onto the stage.

There, on the stage, stood the songstress and another character. I could notdiscern what breed of demon he was from where I stood.

**_Tsuchi Kusabana

* * *

_**

What in the three worlds he thought he was doing there, I have no clue. It was one thing to follow me to the flower shop where he could easily hide in the greenhouse, but to trail me to the pub? Was he trying to get caught? These men could easily recognize him for what he was!

Never the less, he was there, and I had no option but to accept his presence. It wasn't like I could stalk off stage and drag him away. No, the show had to go on. /rolls eyes/ Remind me to inhibit Shakespeare's sayings from my vocabulary.

I tried to ignore him, but it didn't work so well. As I scanned the audience, my eyes alway drifted back to his corner. In the end, I simply sang with my eyes closed.

The next time I checked his corner of the room, he was gone.

**_Narrator

* * *

_**

Youko ended up staying with Tsuchi for the rest of the spring, and most of the summer. Their lives together were quite agreeable. Often times Youko would help around the house and Tsuchi would thank him with a smile. It got to be that there was an unspoken bond between them.

**_Normal _**

**_

* * *

_**"Tsuchi, there's something we need to talk about." Youko and Tsuchi were sitting under a willow tree in what was the Tsi forest before summer had set in. They were watching the wind as Youko held Tsuchi in his arms 

"I know; you can't stay. I never expected you to." Tsuchi cut in softly, silencing the silver kitsune.

"Tsuchi, you know I wish I could. But I promise you, I'll go and make myself a demon lord, and then I'll come back and bring you to live with me. You'll have everything you ever wanted and then some." Youko promised her.

Too bad he didn't know that at that very moment she had everything she ever wanted. A home where she belonged, a nice job in a quiet town, and someone to love. She knew love was a weakness, and that she had made a big mistake falling for the fox thief, but at that moment she didn't care. She was content.

"I understand. Let's not talk about it right now. Just give me one more day with you." Tsuchi snuggled deeper into the fox's embrace, taking in his musky scent, trying to savor the moment.

She told herself that one more day was all she needed, and then she could go back to the way things were before Youko had appeared practically on her doorstep. But deep down inside she knew better; there was no turning back. She had become what she despised the most, a hopeless romantic in love and willing to wait on that love. At least she wouldn't be alone in the occupation. After all, practically all the females in her town were engaged in just such a pass time every moment of their pathetic lives.

**_Time Lapse

* * *

_**

Youko was taking a shower as Tsuchi washed his clothes. When she had washed them for about the third time (2) she prepared a bento box and packed it for convenient carrying so he could have a home cooked dinner.

She had laid the clothes next to the bathroom door so Youko could access them easily.Said foxsoon appeared in the hallway fully dressed and she solemnly handed him his dinner.

"Arigato, Tsuchi. I'm sorry I have to go. If I stay any longer I will surely be found out and I can't let that happen."

"Of course not. I would never dream of it." Tsuchi agreed, straightening his tunic. "You know I'll wait for you. But I can't promise that I can wait longer than a human can live." Her voice trembled, but her words were reasonable. She slowly let her hands fall from his chest as her eyes fell to the floor. She couldn't seem to look him in the eyes.

"Of course. It won't take me even that long." Youko attempted to make a joke out of it. A wavering smile graced Tsuchi's lips for a second before it completely collapsed.

Seeing that he had failed in cheering her up, Youkobrushed Tsuchi's platinum bangs out of her faceand trailed a gentle clawed hand downthe side of her facebefore leaving silently. She didn't even look up when the door clicked shut.

Silence fell over the little apartment and after a few moments Tsuchi lifted her head. Her blue-green eyes scanned over the still and empty rooms. In the past few weeks, Youko had become part of the background, part of her daily life, it was strange now to find the place so empty. Must have been the way her mother had felt when her father had died. Pity she never felt the same way for the deceased Siren.

Slowly, Tsuchi wandered into the back room where Youko had slept. She stepped up to the window and stared out onto the Tsi forest. The sun was setting. The light reflecting off of the clouds painted a beautiful image of reds, pinks, oranges, yellows, lavender, and blue. A bitter sweet scene.

_And so with the sunset goes my love._

_

* * *

_

I know what you're thinking, and no, the story is not over yet. Like my summary says, this is just the beginning. Besides, there's at least one more chapter left in this one. Don't know whether I'll put the rest of the story under this title, or another one. They're kind of tightly linked. Somebody tell me what to do. Either I make this story a longer one, or make this and my next one really short.

* * *

**Glossary-**

1) I stole that from Alan Cole's **Warrior's Return** but hey, it works. I swear I can curse people when we go bowling!

2) "When she had washed them for about the third time…" I just had to put that in there. /huge grin/

Arigato- Thank you

**Responses-**

Hieiloving101- Ouch, hope you heal quickly. My updates must always be interesting. (And hopefully they will be.) Yeah, I tend to create interesting moments for them don't I? Hope you liked this chapter. It's really a bunch of filler stuff though so I'm skeptical. I had trouble with the greenhouse scene. That's really what stopped me from getting this out quickly. Oh well, one more chapter.

Spitfire-Hanyou14- Sorry 'bout the slow update. I suppose Dark and I had bad weeks. You realize this is the second to last chapter for this story? Eh heh, but the series will continue anyway, I just tend to break it up so much. No one's told me if they want me to put the sequel under the same title or make a new one yet.

Princess Kandra- Hey, missed you last few chapters. I know they're short, but they were places to stop, awkward areas I had to cut off. And STOP POKING ME! I happen to be ticklish you know. /clamps hand over mouth/ Oops, shouldn't have said that. /wary eyes/

Kitsune Kit- Well, if you insist…but I noticed no one reviewed for my little note. I'm beginning to wonder if I even have readers anymore. /sigh/ Next chapter is the epilogue. I'll decide if I really want to continue then. But mind you, it'll take a long while before I get the next part for this series out. I'm on a little fantasy adventure with a new idea I'm entertaining and I don't know when I'll be back. It's seriously out of no where, nothing to do with any Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I didn't even know I was capable of coming up with totally original ideas.

Seeyu- Sorry for the slow update. I just failed a science test, for which I was studying the past few days. And of course, Dark was a little out of it. Hope you enjoyed the excerpt in the absence of this story. It's almost over anyway. And the next part is only about four chapters long anyway. My chapters can't get any longer than they are though. I apologize, I can't seem to connect them properly. I like giving people time between to absorb events. Besides, if I did otherwise, my entire Makai part would be like three chapters long. I don't want that. I'm glad you enjoyed it. My confidence in my writing tends to falter, so it's good to know someone liked it.

darknesspirals- You got Princess Kandra poking me now! Ugh! Oh well, that's for editing for me. It's all good. Hope you feel better. Dad forgot to kill AIM, sign on sometime will ya'?

* * *

Review, or you'll never know what I did with Youko and Tsuchi. 


	10. Too Soon

This be the epilogue. Don't kill me/Ducks away from sure to be angry readers/

* * *

With the Sunset Goes My Love: Chapter 10 

**Too Little, Too Late Comes Too Soon**

_**Youko Kurama

* * *

**_

It'd been twenty years; that is, twenty human years. It's only been abouttwo years in demon terms. I had come a long way from being a lone thief leading a large group of loyal bandits. We stole from all corners of the Makai. Our dream was to be demon lords. And to do that, we needed money. So we stole. I was close, it wouldn't be much longer until my dream would come true. And after all this time, I finally felt secure enough to return to this little town; confident that I could safely supply for Tsuchi's happiness in the near future.

Actually, truth be told, I was having too much fun stealing to think much about Tsuchi that much. Sure, she crossed my mind sometimes, but I just put off visiting her until then, when I felt compelled to come. Like I really needed to be here.

I found the door to Tsuchi's apartment ajar. This struck me as unusual because she was a careful woman. Never once had she left herself open to attack without some kind of defense in place.

I carefully pushed the door open and warily stepped inside. The sight that met me made me stop in my tracks.

Emptiness. Complete and utter emptiness. The counter built into the wallparallelthe door was barren of all its decorations and coated with a thick layer of dust. The walls were missing their picture frames. The cupboards were bare of all utensils and the doors hung open on their hinges; some by only one. There was no furniture whatsoever and the white carpet had been torn out. Nothing was left.

I walked into Tsuchi's room and found it empty as well. I sighed and leaned my head back, only to find that the stars on the ceiling read _Too little, too late._

Frustrated, I exited into the hallway and gave the place one last look. There had to be some clue as to where she had gone.

I had left the door open and a shadow fell over mine. It was not Tsuchi's.

"If you think you're going to steal anything here, you're too late." The voice was serious and calm, but I sensed an undercurrent of hostility.

I turned to find an illusion demon standing in the doorway, the light of the sun behind him, making his features indiscernible.

"And who are you?" I asked challengingly without showing my surprise.

As if recognizing me, his body relaxed. The figure shook his head sadly. "Kirai Koigokoro, Tsuchi's singing partner," he said, stepping out of the light so that I could see him better. Indeed, I recognized him as the one who sang with Tsuchi that night I went to see her sing.

He would know where to find her; I was sure. "Where is Tsuchi?"

**_Kira Koigokoro

* * *

_**

I admit, I was upset to find Youko had the gall to come back after twenty years. He didn't deserve Tsuchi in the least. But no, he didn't know the consequences of his actions. I refrained from allowing hate to taint my voice.

"Tsuchi doesn't live here anymore," I informed the fox. "You'll find her under the willow tree in the Tsi forest."

And with that I left him to discover the truth for himself.

**_Normal

* * *

_**

A gentle wind brushed by the leaves of trees, making soft music of their rustling. Under the willow tree, amongst great amounts of healthy green grass, a tomb stone reads: _Here lies the Songtress and Florist- Tsuchi Kusabana. May her spirit find sanctuary._

A shadow fell over said tombstone and white fox ears sagged. It's really unusual to find a tomb stone in the Makai, not many demons had so much respect for the deceased to go through all the trouble of even burring them. So to find this particular grave under the willow tree that he and Tsuchi had spent so many days under, was all the more strange to him. His eyes scanned over the chiseled words several times, absorbing their meaning. Carefully, he ran a trembling claw over the letters one by one, feeling their texture and confirming their truth.

Twenty years isn't long, at least, not for a demon. He never thought, it had never crossed his mind that Tsuchi would not be waiting for him when he returned. It was a shock at first, his mind wanting to deny the proof that stood before him. But he knew, somewhere in the back of his cold and calculating mind, he knew that only Tsuchi's death would explain why her apartment was barren of all her possessions. Why she wasn't here waiting there for him as she said she would.

The fox bowed his head and clenched his fists. A droplet of water splattered onto a blade of grass and slid down to the earth where it was absorbed. Without a backwards glance, theKing of Thievesdashed off into the forest.

**_Time Lapse

* * *

_**

"She died of old age." Youko's head snapped up at the words of the Guardian Priestess of the Tsuriai Bonsatsu.

He had remembered that Tsuchi had once mentioned that Kasumi Kouken was her friend. The kitsune hadalso remembered that he still hadn't returned the Priestess' bracelet he had stolen from her with the late Kuronue.

Of course, the bracelet was only an excuse to visit Kasumi. He was really here because of Tsuchi. He hadn't admitted that to her of course.

"How is that possible? She was hardly fifty when I left her, she would only be seventy-three now. That's too young to die of old age!" Youko reasoned.

"Seventy-three years may be considered young for a demon, but it's ancient for a human." Kasumi told him grimly.

"But what does that matter? She was demon! A Songstress!" Youko objected. But his memory dredged up a vision of Tsuchi fixing his shirt and informing him that she would only wait as long as a human could live.

_Tsuchi agreed, straightening his tunic. "You know I'll wait for you. But I can't promise that I can wait longer than a human can live." Her voice trembled, but her words were reasonable._

Kasumi shook her head. "There's not much you know about her is there?" Youko was silent with regret. "She told you she was younger than you, and yet older than you'd ever be. And it was true."

Youko blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Her soul is ancient, almost as old as time itself. She bears the memories of many a life time and will forever more. Tsuchi was cursed. In her first life, she was cursed to be reborn, live, and die only to be reborn again. And now she can only live as long as the average human at the exact moment she is born." Kasumi rose from the coffee table at which they had been kneeling. "Don't expect her to come back for you."

The cold tone of her voice and the news it carried left Youko in shock, staring at the wall.

* * *

Ano…and that's the end of this installment of **_A Conspiracy of Great Proportions._** Yes, I killed Tsuchi. Believe it, I killed Tsuchi. I've had it all planned out for ages. I even wrote this chapter after I finished chapter 7. The foreshadowing spots were 

1) "I am what you will never be, I have seen what you will never see." Chapter 2

2) Lack of emotional responses

3) Recognizing Youko as the King of Thieves (Come on, did you really expect a girl who appeared sixteen, lived in such a small village, and who wasn't likely to have been many places to know what the King of Theives looked like?) Chapter 2

4) Knowledge of the Kopaku art pieces Chapter 2

5)Foresight to poison Youko's food Chapter 3

6) Expierence in thieving arts and how to recognize even the slightest or fastest movement Chapter 5

7) Experience in how to handle death Chapter 6

8) The Kanata poison taking longer to stop than it should have for Tsuchi's age Chapter 8

9) "But I can't promise that I can wait longer than a human can live."Chapter 9

10) My constant warnings of evilness and people dieing. Most chapters

See? I had it all planned out from the beginning. Woot! Sucess! I actually completeled a story! Of course you can infer that there will be a sequel. That is, if I get enough reviews to make me want to write the sequel. I could just let this wonderful idea live in my head for the rest of my life. I mean, it's more enjoyable that way. 'Cause when I write the ideas out, I forget them and I can't relive them over and over again anymore. At least, not the way they were. They are forever changed. Just like Tsuchi was. She started out as a cold, calculating…not telling you the rest, and then she became quiet and gentle. Meh, put it off too much, I changed her appearance too much. It's too late.

I just might do a credit chapter. So don't be surprised if this thing says its been updated one more time. Besides, I might be retrofitting the entire story. I don't know. But the next story won't be out any time soon. Seeing as I haven't written it yet.

* * *

**Responses-**

Princess Kandra- Aaah/Runs away screaming with arms thrown up in the air/ Um, just to say, I read some of your story. /shifty eyes/ Get a dictionary, use to check your spelling. And…could you watch the OOCing? Kandra doesn't seem to have a mold. You need a basic character outline for her personality, otherwise it all just seems like randomness. In fact, I almost forgot what your story was about a second ago cause Kandra doesn't have a definite personality. Sorry, I know it sounds like critism but I want to help. I'm an editor first and foremost, so there was my advice to you.

Spitfire-Hanyou14- It was awesome/Raises eyebrows/ Looking back on it, it wasn't that good. I added a few things though, so I'm satisfied for now. As for the new title, I have a new title, but about posting it under a different story, that would make it a very short story and I personally don't like to click on stories that have few chapters. So I might write on the chapters a different title and keep it in this story. The curse only works if you use it exactly how it's written. It's meant as a backfire attack. So to send a fireball back at the enemy. The sequel will come out slowly, I tend to change things a lot when I first start a story.

Hieiloving101- /Reads review/ Dang, you basically got my plot down pat. Of course, Tsuchi couldn't really help dieing… Heh heh. Sorry for killing her off. But I had to. /shifty eyes/ okay, maybe I didn't but still, I felt like it and I wrote this story so I can do as I want. I'm so evil that I pity Kurama. Oh well, repenting for all the crimes he's committed.

Kitsune Kit- /Blink/ Fantasy? Well, I suppose. But this fantasy has a very complex plot going on. I'm not done yet. Tsuchi may be dead, but that means nothing. /Evil laugh/ Yes, I am insane, and PROUD OF IT/sweat drop/ Shouldn't have had that coke.

darknesspirals- Ah! Pokers! HELP/clears throat/ yes, I suppose that would be baffling. Why don't I poke you instead. /poke/ I /poke/ want /poke/ chapter/poke/

* * *

So you decide for me. Should I share my wonderful ideas or do I just keep them to myself? Review. 


	11. Year

I can't believe I just typed that. Ok, perversion present in this chapter. Can't help it; that's how I imagined it, and that's that. I ain't changing it, for better or for worse. It's there and I ain't deleting it. /shifty eyes/ Okay, I might delete it. 

Anyway, this is the second part to my **_A Conspiracy of Great Proportions_** series. And no, it's not going to be the clichéd "Youko and past love died and meet up in Ningenkai" plot. It's too early for that. This story will be short and written with a different style.

Oh, and I messed with the numbers a little, so sue me. Her age fluctuates, but I'm going to go back and fix the first part later.

* * *

**One More Year: Chapter 1**

Truth's Reflection

**_Youko Kurama

* * *

_**

Midnight. I leapt from branch to branch, tree to tree. Darkness. Only the light of the stars and moon outlined my form.

When the tree line receded, I hopped down from the last branch and concealed myself within the shadows of the forest. A hundred yards away stood a mansion estate. Surrounded by gardens and high walls it loomed over the surrounding area like a noble on parade; appearing grand, high, and mighty.

And yet, there was an enchanting nature to it. Nothing was so new as to be obvious; rather, an ancient shroud of mystery enticed the passerby to curiosity over what secrets it hid.

The mansion was rather like a fortress. It has been said that many a rogue has attempted the seek entrance beyond those walls, and yet none had succeeded. There were so many security precautions protecting the place that not even the best thief, spy, or assassin had been able to infiltrate the mysterious mansion. Many have tried, and many have failed. But that was before the King of Thieves thought to try his hand at its locks.

I had ignored the place for quite some time. I had heard tell that a singer who had been climbing the ladder of fame resided there. Only recently had the riches accumulated within those walls so much as to interest me. But that wasn't what brought me here. No, it was the challenge the owner, Myou, had posted in practically every public place in the Makai. In fact, one of my lackies personally brought the document to my attention.

_Let all those who reside within the lands of Makai witness this, that I, Myou Shinri, the Midnight Kitsune, hereby challenge the King of Thieves to relieve me of my possessions. He may come to my residence at any given time and be welcome to try his hands at passing my precautions. I dare say he will be surprised by what is in store for his coming._

I had scoffed at the thought of stealing from this place before and waved it off as a trivial nothing. The place was hardly worth stealing from. That was before the challenge was posted in every bar, tavern, and town square in the Makai; that was a different matter.

I smirked. I never backed down from a challenge, not that I expected this heist to be a difficult one. No, this "Midnight Kitsune" was too amateur to know whom she was challenging. There was no way her security systems, no matter how sophisticated, could defeat me, the King of Thieves. I was merely here to prove a point.

I leaped across the clearing between the forest and the mansion quickly finding myself at the walls of the mansion. The guards were changing and they were taking their precious time about it too. What kind of noble would issue a challenge to a thief and then post such a sloppy guard?

The shield and seals about the estate were more of a challenge. Not only was each seal creating the shield made of complex magic, but there were layers upon layers of them. I only needed a hole big enough for me to crawl through, but the seals were layered in just such a way that I would have to remove a substantial number of seals just to clear such a space. Never the less, I was undaunted and set to work.

Of course, I've never been good with seal magic and the first thing I had to do was find the one seal that wasn't covered by another seal. I specialized in physical techniques, not spells and chants. I finally found the first seal at the peak of the dome shield, which had been a pain to climb. So to make my life easier, I used my plants to peal away the seals. Problem was, some of the seals were fire seals and they burned away my plants rapidly. I was forced to do this by hand.

Having passed the shield, I dropped down onto the roof. There was a skylight. Hn, amateur. Who builds a skylight into a building meant to be secure? I made to unlock the skylight when my hand met yet another barrier. This one was electric and gave me quite a shock. Glaring at the skylight I found the wire that provided its electric nature. Deftly cutting it with my claws, and suffering only a minor shock, I took care of the problem.

Carefully I lifted the lid of the skylight and slid into the room bellow. I landed crouched low the floor and wearily scanned my surroundings. It was a large room, with two doors and many windows. The floor was tiled and the walls were made of wood. Elegant tapestries hung along the walls and vases on small tables were scattered here and there between said tapestries. No other furniture was present. The moonlight from outside streamed in through the skylight and lit on a position near mine.

Belatedly, I found myself surrounded by silent guards. They stood as statues staring straight ahead, not even acknowledging my presence. I was beginning to wonder if they weren't all asleep.

**_Normal

* * *

_**

Suddenly there was a click of heels on the tiled floor. A female figure in a black dress lined in purple came into the line of vision. The dress complimented her figure well and the slit on her left ran up mid-thigh. Youko noticed she was a fox of midnight blue coloration.

"Who are you?" He had a pretty good idea who she was, Myou Shinri, the one who challenged him to come. He reached for his hair to get his rose whip.

She waved off her guards and held up her hands as they silently filed out of the room. "I am what you will never be, and I have seen what you will never see. You used to call me Tsuchi." She continued to approach. Her deep sapphire eyes were steady, watching him with a penetrating look from behind stray strands of her short midnight blue hair.

Youko stared at her coldly. "Why should I believe you?" He was searching for her motive, but he couldn't help looking her up and down with his golden eyes, being sure to keep a distant skeptical look on his face. She didn't have a particularly sexy figure, but she gave off such an alluring feeling.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not, it hardly matters anymore." Youko raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Myou's eyes gained a distant look. "But I am speaking the truth. Kasumi must have told you about my past."

"Tsuchi died almost a century ago. Even if she came back, she'd have died again already." Youko countered. His eyes held distain and his posture made his arrogance evident, even if it was tense and ready to fight at any moment.

"Hm, cold and calculating." She tugged lightly at Youko's silver hair and pressed her body close to his. "You've changed." Myou wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked her leg up on his hip. "And I like it." Myou whispered with a smirk.

Then she spun out of his grasp like she hadn't just done what she did. "More than a century ago, the average human lifespan was sixty five years old, but seventy three years after that, the average lifespan was extended to seventy one. I am sixty nine right now. I have one more year to live. And whether you stay or go, after I die," Myou waved at their surroundings, "All this is yours."

"And why would you do that?" Youko was suspicious. Why would any demon just give their riches to a thief?

She approached a wall and ran her hand over its surface. It slid away. "I'm not surprised that you don't trust me. Anyone with half a brain would know better than to take a demon's word for anything." Myou said nonchalantly. She reached into the shadows of the secret compartment. "But I've spent too many years as a human to live properly as a demon would. It really isn't that outrageous is it?" When she withdrew her hand, a familiar gold framed mirror came with it.

"Well that depends. Would you believe it if someone told you that the demoness you spent almost an entire year with and expected to see again twenty years later was cursed to live a human lifespan only to be reborn again?"

"Hm, yes. But then again, I have quite a background in ridiculous spells and curses." She walked back to Youko with the mirror in hand. "I hope you recognize this." She held it up for him to see.

"Of course I recognize it." Youko's expression was scornful. "The Mirror of Truth."

"Then you must also recognize its power." Myou continued to approach Youko. She handed him the mirror and stepped behind him, running her slender fingers along his arm and peering over his shoulder. "You can see the dead through this mirror," she whispered in his twitching fox ears. "I suppose that's why I found it flying out of my window while I was walking through the forest." Myou's left hand flicked through the air expressively as she mocked the King of Thieves. "You could see Kuronue through that mirror, and you didn't like it. So I kept if for you, or rather, one of my companions did. Use it. Look for Tsuchi."

Youko skeptically did as he was told and gazed through the mirror. He found only himself staring back at him. "I see nothing."

"Of course you do. That's because Tsuchi isn't dead. Now look at my reflection through the mirror." Myou instructed.

Youko did so and found a blue eyed platinum haired woman reflected on the mirror. Her expression was calm and comforting, as if content. "Tsuchi," he breathed. He looked up at Myou who was watching him with sad wistful eyes, as if resigned to her fate and expecting him to deny the truth. A sharp pang rang in his heart. The fox might have spent almost a century parted from his intended mate, but he had never loved another. After Tsuchi's death, the silver kitsune had distanced himself from truly letting another in. He would not make the same mistake a third time, or so he had told himself. So he had turned cold, learned to plan ahead, grown wiser in his many years of thieving. But now with the return of Tsuchi in the form of Myou, perhaps he could afford to indulge himself, at least for a year. After all, he was curious. Why had the Siren gone through all the trouble of summoning him after nearly a century of silence? Regardless, he would not let his guard down. "I will stay."

A series of rapid blinks displayed the singer's surprise before relief spread across her face. "Come, I'll show you around."

Lagging behind a ways as Myou turned around and walked down the hallway that had been revealed from behind double doors, the King of Thieves gave the room one last cursory glance before following. Just because he accepted, did not mean he trusted her. He would be wary of her for quite some time yet.

_**Time Lapse

* * *

**_

After Youko accepted Myou's story, he was led to a lavish room with magenta carpeting and white walls with golden trim. A dark purple bed spread was neatly tucked around a king sized bed in the middle of the room under a matching cloth canopy. All the wood in the room was oak with light pine finishing. A single window opposite the door revealed only darkness, but as Youko opened it and reached out, he found a green force field discouraged entry or exit by any sentient being. Retracting his hand quickly he sent an inquiring look Myou's way.

The Midnight Kitsune smirked. "I know, you didn't encounter this obstacle on your way in, but that's because I lowered it for your convenience. There are many other defenses I didn't use against your entry. Didn't want to make it too hard and discourage you." Myou glided across to room to lay a hand on the King of Thieves' bicep. "After all, the least I could do was guarantee another meeting with you, all these years of waiting would go to a waste if you were unable to reach me." Her sultry voice continued as her other hand glided up his chest while the first hand traveled up to his shoulder. "It would be an ironic twist to finally catch your attention," She removed her hand from his chest and waved it dismissively. "Only to be denied an encounter by the very same devices I had built to make my mansion a worthy challenge." Her other hand retreated from the fox's shoulder with that last comment and was positioned before her stomach. Her hand was palm up with the fingers slightly curved inward in an elegant fashion.

"You're playing with me." Youko accused with a glare.

Myou circled the fox, giving him a once over. "And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" She smirked as her eyes flashed in amusement.

The silver kitsune growled, in truth he could do nothing. He was in Myou's territory; who knew what other surprises she had hidden around her mansion. "You dare insult my skill by practically leaving the door unlocked." Golden eyes glared warily at the Midnight Kitsune circling him.

"I do. But if you wish to test your skill against my precautions," Myou examined her nails, "we'll do a demonstration tomorrow night. See how far you get." A placating smile appeared on her lips as she met the silver kitsune's eyes with her own of dark blue.

Suspicion tainted Youko's expression as he watched Myou's smiling form. In truth, Tsuchi and Youko had not been that close. After spending nearly a century believing Tsuchi was dead, Youko found it hard to simply pick up where he had left off with Myou. Their relationship had reached to the extent of companionship at most. A few teasing comments and gestures here and there, but they had never once kissed. And as far as he could tell, it would be the same with Myou.

Besides, for all he knew, that mirror was a fake.

* * *

Well, since you really should have read the first story first before reading this one, I won't bother explaining who Tsuchi is. Another thing, all the words that were listed in the glossary for the last story will not be repeated in this glossary, so I guess you'll have to read that story. /shrug/

* * *

**Glossary-**

Myou- dark; destiny

Shinri- truth; mentality; trial

**Responses-**

darknesspirals- Look Silver! I got a grand total of TWO reviews! I feel SO loved! I bet you anything they didn't know I made a side story. Hah, by now, I'm lucky if three people review for this chapter. Should have finished it sooner. But I didn't, did I? Heh heh. And yes, I'm silly, you can't stop me.

Princess Kandra- Lol, author's license I suppose. I guess we're about the same age then. I just "graduated" like, yesterday. (Writing this about five days before posting.) Yeah, so, here's the second part. Hope you liked it.

Quincy Chen- You're imagining things.

Seeyu- Thanks, I really don't think I did that well. After I got your review I went back to reread it and I halted in the middle of the first chapter cause the mechanical errors were getting on my nerves. Here's the next part though, I hope it lives up the standards. Oh, and from Tsuchi point of view, after she learned about the curse, life became worth less…

* * *

Review please. I would hate to think that my second part is a total failure. After all, my third and fourth parts are what you really want to read. Not that I'm too concerned with keeping the ideas to myself. 


	12. Surprise

Really, I'm sorry it takes so long for these to come out. Seriously, Myou is a hard character to pin down. And I know they're short, but I know I said something somewhere about that. I'll be trying to rewrite some chapters over the summer too. Not that you'll go back and read them.

Heh, anyway, I don't have a single clue what I'm doing.

* * *

One More Surprise: Chapter 2Not to be Messed With 

**_Youko Kurama

* * *

_**

"Halt!" Myou's commanding voice carried across the estate. She was standing on the balcony above the front door. I wasn't even halfway through her gardens. I had just pulled out my rose whip to dispatch an annoying bunch of guards when her voice put a pause on our Game. "Okay, you can't sneak around my guards. So what are you going to do? Kill them all and leave me defenseless against a real attack?"

"Well, if you wanted to spare you're precious employees, you shouldn't have arranged this demonstration." I was annoyed, she had called quite a few halts throughout this little practice run, trying to spare a few defenses in the hopes of saving some money.

_Myou Shinri_

His eyes may have been cold and his expression blank, but I could easily see he was getting frustrated. His ears were twitching again.

I had just called another halt in our little test run. We've had to do a lot of those lately. This one especially since he was about to kill off the best guard demons I could find. I had hand picked them myself after a series of strenuous tests. Of course, no self respecting demon would become a _guard_, so none of them, no matter how strong, could stand up against Youko's assaults.

I knew he was getting annoyed with all the pauses, but I think what got to him the most was where I chose to call those pauses. Now, I know I was claiming a wish to preserve my pretty gadgets and toys or whatever you want to call them, but we both knew I was going easy on him. Ever single one of the obstacles I had dropped for the "sake of money," were obstacles Youko had been struggling with. He's not going to admit it, and I won't bring it up; it's unspoken lore.

It was getting late, actually. I could see some of the rear guards who had come in to watch falling asleep. Then again, they aren't the most attentive group in the three worlds, but I can't exhaust them just for the sake of our little Games.

"Youko, that's enough for today. My men are exhausted. Let them rest."

With a condescending glance at the guards before him, Youko jumped his way through the garden and landed on the thick rail of the balcony. "Your men are weak." His cold tone and gaze made my guards shudder. I didn't even have to look behind me; I could just feel the fear hanging in the air.

Without removing my gaze from the fox, I raised my right hand to address my men. "Dismissed." A flick of the wrist and they were gone, out the door as fast as they could go without seeming to do anything but follow orders.

I could see within the kitsune's cold golden eyes a twinkle of amusement dancing as they followed their retreat out of his presence.

**_Narrator

* * *

_**

Six weeks since their reunion, Youko has grown accustomed to living with Myou. Not since the night of his break in had he ever left the grounds of the estate, getting his fill of the outdoors via the immense gardens surrounding the mansion.

These gardens were enchanted. The plants were each deeply rooted in special soil designed to control the various types of vegetation. With the help of said fertilization, plants that would have attacked any source of meat passing by were trained to attack only intruders. All those meant to be protected were bled to allow safe passage among the plants. The blood letting became a form of initiation for Myou's people and a mark resembling a crescent moon left to symbolize they were one of them. This blood that is produced is diluted into the watering system for the gardens, where the plants soak up the blood and familiarize themselves with the owners, thus preventing any accidents.

When Myou wasn't out performing for the masses, Youko found himself playing numerous Games with the Midnight Kitsune. Often times she would change forms to one of her older life times and provoke him into chasing her. These were the more childish of the Games. Others involved thieving related Games and just plain sparring.

Eventually, the fox was able to spot any of Myou's numerous forms as she shifted at will. Especially when she became Tsuchi once more. But what he didn't know, was that she was holding out on him.

**_Normal

* * *

_**

She'd done it again. She was a human girl of about twelve who had died of the plague. Of course, this body showed no signs of such illness. It was perfectly unmarred. Long light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders to the small of her back and naïve blue eyes scanned the halls for direction as she attempted to escape Youko's grasp.

She was considering her options when a sudden awareness struck through her. The magical strings gridding the mansion had been triggered. Realizing that Youko was catching up to her, she waited until he could scent her and then made as much noise as possible, running towards the break in.

Practically crashing through the heavy wooden double doors, her big blue eyes fell upon broken glass and a mangy gang of bandits mostly dressed in white tunics. Leading them appeared to be a goat demon with two horns sprouting from his forehead and four smaller ones nestled in his hair. As soon as their eyes laid on her they smirked. Apparently they were horny as well as vindictive.

"Can- can I help you?" Her timid voice caught the attention of any rogues who had yet to notice her presence.

"Yeah, pretty girl, I think you can," One of the rougher looking demons answered with a smirk. She stepped back, giving the impression of fear.

Suddenly a familiar cold voice cut through the room, silencing the bandits. "That's enough." It was the silver kitsune, King of Thieves, Youko Kurama, and the leader of their power hungry group.

"Youko!"

"Youko Kurama, you're alive!" Whispers and murmurs of surprise and exclamations of relief filled the room as the bandits took in the appearance of their great leader.

"We thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, we came for revenge." The last voice was that of Yomi, the goat demon mentioned earlier.

"Well, as you can see, I am alive and well." The brunette had been quiet so far, but she chose this moment to make a break for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Youko's clawed hand easily caught her by the arm and spun her around before pressing her to his side. She timidly hid behind his languid form, trying to avoid the hungry stares of the numerous rogues in the room.

"Hey, Youko, who's the cute girl?"

"Yeah, you think maybe we could have some of her?"

Youko could feel her body tense immediately at these words. "No, she's-"

"No one's." Oops, there was Myou's voice. He felt her form shifting behind him as she grew to the taller height of the Midnight Kitsune. "I am not a _thing_ that can be passed around or owned," she looked pointedly at Youko as she stepped out from behind him. "By _anyone._"

Even with the displays of surprise and astonishment, some of the bandits still managed to let out cat calls at the more mature form of Myou's body. Her dark gaze was immediately turned on them. "What happened to that white haired bitch you were mourning over not so long ago Youko?" Yomi interrupted, practically ignoring Myou's glare. "That one you went to that run down town to look for."

Suddenly the glare was turned full force onto the goat demon as her form shifted once again. Growing yet taller, Myou became the deceased singer, Tsuchi Kusabana. Her once short hair grew in length and became platinum as her eyes turned ocean blue.

"Tsuchi is no bitch, Yomi," Youko responded.

"You will learn to watch your tongue, goat." The Siren stepped towards Yomi menacingly. One more step and the goat demon was thrown into the wall behind him, the crowd of bandits backing out of the way. The resulting impact produced a huge dent in the wall where the demon made contact with its wooden surface as he was flung halfway across the room and almost straight through the wall.

All remaining rogues backed away in fear. If she could do that to their second strongest without even touching him, what could she do to them? No one had even sensed her spirit energy before she'd thrown Yomi around like a rag doll. Suddenly they became aware that the Siren had returned to the form of the kitsune with midnight blue coloring and had her cold gaze focused on them now.

"A rather messy bunch, aren't you." Her eyes flickered to the many shattered windows to her right before focusing on them again. "I expect you all to go back to where ever you came from the same way you entered." She indicated the sky light and now gaping holes in her room. "You will be stealing nothing here."

"I agree," The silver fox put in, reasserting the singer's authority.

This set up a roar of protests. Grumbles about this being a waste of their time reached Myou's acute ears and she smirked. "You didn't let me finish." This brought silence to upon the room. "You have exactly two hours to pack what you can carry. The same goes for whoever didn't come tonight. None of your pretty female 'friends', no slaves, and if you have any pets, they had better be house trained." Her blue eyes scanned the masses and noticed a few smug looks. "And if you think twisting my words and calling your bed warmers and slaves 'pets', you are sadly mistaken." The smug expressions disappeared. "When you arrive, you will enter through this room once again and either Youko or I will be here. If you are late…" A pause as Yomi groaned and emerged from the ruble of the wall, "Well, good luck surviving my defenses. Oh, and you're paying for damages by the way," She informed the disgruntled goat demon.

A turn of the heal and she was out the double doors without a second glance. The bandits were left to stare in silence, wondering what just happened. Some were unsure of whether to obey the woman or not, nervously glancing at their leader.

"Well, you heard the woman, move!" Youko commanded of his men calmly.

**_Myou Shinri

* * *

_**

As the bandits returned with their belongings, or should I say, stolen goods, I informed them that they could move into any empty rooms on the second floor. As soon as those rooms were filled up, the first floor was utilized. Along with those instructions, I gave a warning I expect some of them to disregard; do not enter the gardens. In fact, I have reason to believe some of them will purposely head straight for the gardens just because I told them not to.

Then of course, there are the ones who were late. I gave them two hours and then some, and still they were late. You see, to safely skip over my gardens, the Seal Dome has to be up, otherwise, you're forced to do the impossible gauntlet through my defenses that even Youko couldn't pass without some help. So after the two hours I allotted them, I dropped the shield that encompassed my entire estate, and left the slackers to fend for themselves.

Suddenly a scream rings across the grounds and to my sensitive ears where I sit on my balcony. Oops, there goes another one. Ah well, it was about time to feed the plants anyhow.

"My men are out there." I hadn't heard the silver fox's approach over the scream of agony, so I tensed slightly before I realized who had entered. The tone of his voice told me he wasn't pleased with the prospect of loosing so many men.

"Don't you mean _were_? They're plant food now," I pointed out.

I didn't look at him, but I could just imagine his ears twitching again. "Those are some of my best men." It sounded like he was gritting his teeth or something as he forced himself to be civil.

"Yes, well, some of your 'best men' failed to follow orders. And who am I to deny my pretty garden a bit of fresh meat?"

Youko growled deep within his throat. "You are not their leader."

I crossed my arms and turned to face him. "That's right. I'm not their leader. The leader's responsibility is to go out there and save their sorry asses." I hooked my thumb towards the gardens.

I really don't know why I was giving Youko such a hard time. Maybe I was irritated that his men were so rude. Maybe it was the fact that all the glass in my welcoming hall happened to be on the floor. Or maybe it was the fact that I knew some of my valuables would be missing from their respective places soon.

Youko growled at me yet again and leapt off the balcony and into the gardens below. I noted that the plants ceased to attack completely in his presence. It wasn't just the fact that he was already bled to them, it was also his control over plants that made them stop. I watched as he untangled that goat demon, Yomi from the vines and I wrinkled my nose. Why save him? That headstrong, arrogant, confrontation loving, loose cannon; he was one of the ones that had entered the gardens on purpose just to spite me. I could see immediately that he would prove to be a problem in the future.

* * *

Whoa, longer than I expected it to be. Hah, anything I say in my notes is usually worth mote. It looks like I am writing longer chapters. /sweat drop/ and my random notes are becoming smaller too. Well, I'll be gone for a month. Without a computer by the way. Don't expect anything. Be surprised if I even have time to write something by hand. Yeah, it's something I call summer camp that involves taking high school level classes I am in no way qualified to take. The only way I got in was cause I made up all the junk about actually enjoying science. I seriously didn't expect to get accepted. Especially not to be one of the four out of fifteen from my school.

* * *

**Glossary-**

Yomi- He's a real character if you don't remember or haven't encountered him before. I looked his name up, and I get either Reading, or Hades as in the underworld.

**Responses-**

darknesspirals- /falls under weight of Dark/ I'm writing! I'm writing/tries to crawl towards computer with Dark still on top of her/

Hieiloving101- Great suggestion, I found it hilarious that no one ever thought of it yet, but that won't be necessary. /evil grin/ I want to make it harder for Kurama. Besides, it's simple enough for her to shift to past forms and use their powers to prove it's her. By the way, her true name is Kae Kaze. If I end up referring to her as Kae, don't get confused.

* * *

I find this pathetic. **REVIEW!**


	13. One More Sunset

Warning: Spoilers for anyone who has not seen beyond the Sensui Arc.

Last chapter of the Makai "Arc." Enjoy?

* * *

**One More Secret: Chapter 3** Legends Don't Die 

**_Normal

* * *

_**

"And what, pray-tell, is this, fox?" the Midnight Kitsune whispered next to Youko's ear. Gently laying her hands on his shoulders she peered over them to take a look at what lay out on the mahogany conference table that took up most of the space in the room. Thieves and bandits of Youko's troupe sat lining said table and examined the representation with interest. Only enough space to walk around the seated demons remained in the mainly blank room, meant to reduce as many distracting factors as possible. The singer raised a delicate eyebrow. "Planning a heist? Think I can help?"

"No," was the immediate response from the silver thief as he pried Myou's hands of his shoulders and brought her around so he could watch her out of the corner of his eye.

Myou puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "Fine," she stomped her foot, "be that way." And with that she sunk down into the floor. Mind you, she did not sink down to the floor, but _through_ it.

"Did you know she could do that, boss?" One of Youko's followers asked him.

"She can do many things, Tamachi. Now, back to the plans." Youko gestured towards the map layed out on the table. "The Ruins of RaiLaren will only be guarded by booby traps as the place was long since abandoned. There will be relics scattered around in various rooms, but the real treasure will likely, either be hidden underground or on the top floor. We have to be careful because the place is a maze, and if you get lost no one's going to save you."

A few grumbles of assent and arrogant comments about not needing saving were heard along the table for a brief moment.

"Feel free to snatch whatever you want of the few pieces scattered around the Ruins, but the main cache will be split when we get back by me." No one commented on this set up, considering it was quite the standard procedure for the King of Thieves. "So, who's in?"

Hands shot up all around the table as everyone wanted a piece of the goods. Well, most everyone. Those who knew they'd get little else but what they picked up outside the treasury room decided that dodging booby traps wasn't worth the effort for trinkets someone else might get to before them. After Youko acknowledged those who wished to participate he made to dismiss the others. Something stopped him however.

A sharp whistle pierced through the room, bringing all attention to the far corner of the room. "Missing something?" At first all the demons were surprised to find a human girl had managed to sneak into the room without any of them noticing, but when they saw the pile of stolen goods sitting at her feet, they were outraged. Even more so when they took in her appearance. Dressed in complete black, including boots and belt, the human woman possessed blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hey! That's the candleholder I swiped last night!"

"And that's the ash tray I lifted this morning!"

"How'd she get my ring? I swear it was in my-"

"Correction, how'd I get _Cera's_ ring," the vindictive intruder cut him off. "You slipped this off her finger last night." An accompanying glare fully rebuked the tricky tiger demon. The stranger continued to address the rest of the room. "I do admit that some of these are yours by right, but you had _no right_ to steal from the woman giving you a place to stay."

"And who are you to tell us what we can and can not do?" Yomi stood from his seat.

"Always looking for a fight." The stranger shook her head. "Hold your horses and sit back down, goat."

"Shade," came a whisper from one of the less formidable of those present. The human raised an eyebrow in his direction. "I've heard of her. Her name is Shade Owlmerra, the Shadow Thief."

"That's about right," Shade admits. "Though I resent the Shadow Thief thing. Makes me sound like I'm stealing people's shadows. I'm a Realmer, not a Handler, thank you very much."

Shade Owlmerra  
Shado Ewlmerra  
Shado Welmerra  
Shadow Elmerra  
Shadow Elmrera  
Shadow Elrmera  
Shadow Erlmera  
Shadow Relmera  
Shadow Relmear  
Shadow Relmaer  
Shadow Relamer  
Shadow **_Realmer_**

See the logic going here? Yes? No? Oh well, at least some of _them_ got it.

"How did you get past Myou's security? She has energy grids all around the mansion, shadow realmer or not. Those nets would have set off an alarm, if not snagged you, when you entered." Youko narrowed his eyes. "No one can get through her security."

"You're right. No one can get through Myou's security unless she wants them to. But I didn't have to." Shade's sassy tone was starting to tick the demons off.

"Youko, Shade is a legend. She's been around forever. Sometimes she disappears for years, but she always comes back and continues to outdo even the most state of the art technology." The same quiet demon voiced again.

"Well, at least somebody knows their legends. And I'll have you know, most of my vacations are gaps of fifteen years." A golden necklace continued to twirl between the shadow realmer's fingers as she stood before them nonchalantly.

Youko growled. "Myou, enough of your games."

Shade looked up. "Well, it's about time." And with that, the Shadow Thief transformed into the Midnight Kitsune.

Surprise registered on many demon faces and whispers could be heard among the men. The silver fox glared at Myou, and Myou held a bemused expression on her face.

"The best bandits in the Makai," the gold chain continued to twirl on her fingers, "these men are supposed to be. What I see is a bunch of sloppy, unruly, and arrogant low-lives." Blue eyes looked pointedly at Yomi at the last two adjectives. "You didn't even notice the change in weight as I lifted these-" a gesture at the pile of valuables at her feet, "from your pockets." Her old stare swept over the entire room. "Pathetic."

_**Narrator

* * *

**_

After having proved herself to the bandits as an adept thief, Myou was allowed to assist on any heist she saw fit to join; much to Youko Kurama's displeasure. However, as the year progressed, the King of Thieves found Myou's advice sound and reasonable, the logic in her words ever undeniable. So when Myou suggested to the fox that he exterminate his second command, Yomi, he could not find any reason not to follow her advice, other than his friendship with the goat demon.

Yomi was a loose cannon. He loved confrontations and challenges. So much so that he disobeyed Youko's orders and took their best men into risky situations. Many of these good men fell at Yomi's expense, his thirst for power overcoming his patience. It only made sense to get rid of him.

But because of his friendship with the goat demon, Youko could not bring himself to dispatch Yomi personally. No, he found it better that he lure Yomi into an ambush, killing not only Yomi, but also which ever men he chose to bring on the expedition to raid yet another "impenetrable fortress."

Setting up an award for the assassin who killed Yomi in such a way, Youko left it to others to do his dirty work. But then again, you could say the same for Myou, even though she had done so knowing she had not the right to kill one of Youko's men. Especially since killing Yomi would mean everyone else in the gang of bandits would either fear or despise her.

Ah, but we are forgetting something. I believe as the saying goes, "If you want something done right, do it yourself." Of course, our two main characters were not so inclined to do such a thing, and as it was, Yomi was not killed as planned. He was not killed, but he was not saved. He was blinded by the double swords of the assassin that had backed out after one simple cut, saying "Life is more valuable than the reward," leaving Yomi to cry out in his blindness, "Wait, what reward!" And then he was alone.

_**Normal

* * *

**_

But a week after this fiasco, Myou Shinri's seventy first birthday rolled around. To celebrate, Kirai Koigokoro, once more Myou's singing partner known as Dreamer, held a small concert for the Midnight Kitsune. That night, all of Youko Kurama's legendary bandits attended. The concert was held right in the great hall of Myou's mansion and the only guest that didn't reside within the walls of her mansion was one purple haired priestess.

Kasumi Kouken of the Tsuriai Bonsatsu was an honorary guest of what we would now call Myou's birthday bash. But this guest was unknown to even the great Youko Kurama. Only Myou, Kirai, and the servants knew of her presence.

Ah, but I digress. All you really need to know is that the bandits, glad to finally be permitted to eat, drink, and be merry, partied like there was no tomorrow. As was true for Myou. But only three other people knew that.

As the night drew to an end, Kirai sang his final song in honor of Myou. That song was entitled, "One More Day" by Diamond Rio. For this, the lights were dimmed, and a wave of silence washed over the great hall. Those who knew not the secrets of Myou's life were unaware of why it was they were silenced, but they quieted all the same. Gently, the music began to play into the silence, and soon these words could be heard:

**Last night I had a crazy dream, a wish was granted just for me.  
It could be for any thing. I didn't ask for money or a mansion in Malibu.  
I simply wished for one more day with you.**

At this point a quiet contralto joined in.**  
**

**One more day, one more time, one more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied, but then again, I know what it would do, leave me wishin' still for one more day with you.  
One more day**

**First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl. I'd unplug the telephone and  
keep the T.V. off. I'd hold you every second, say a million I love yous,   
that's what I'd do with one more day with you.**

**One more day, one more time, one more sunset maybe I'd be satisified, but then again, I know what it would do, leave me wishin' still for one more day with you.**

**One more day, one more time, one more sunset maybe I'd be satisified, but then  
again, I know what it would do, leave me wishin' still for one more day, leave  
me wishin' still for one more day, leave me wishin' still for one more day, with you.**

**One more day (One more day)**

As this song came to a close, the room remained laden with silence. And solemnly, Kirai spoke once more.

"At this point, I'd like to bring up the Midnight Kitsune to end the night. Listen well to her words, even if you do not comprehend their meaning. This will be the last time you hear her voice before she retires." Eyes downcast, the illusionist stepped off the stage, making way for Myou's entrance.

With a grave expression, Myou eyed her guests as she began singing her song. She knew that these men before her would not understand the meaning behind her words. They were too drunk to care. Only by the spells woven by Kasumi did they still stand at attention with ears unclogged. She knew they could hear her, but were they really listening?

_And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye  
It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry  
Come let me hold you, and I will try  
How can I help you to say goodbye_

_I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase  
I held a picture of our wedding day  
His hands were trembling, we both were crying  
He kissed me gently, and then he quickly walked away  
I called up Mama, she said, time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

_And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye  
It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry  
Come let me hold you, and I will try  
How can I help you to say goodbye_

_Sitting with Mama, alone in her bedroom  
She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand  
She said, I have to go now, my time here is over  
And with her final words she tried to help me understand  
Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

_And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye  
It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry  
Come let me hold you, and I will try  
How can I help you to say goodbye_

This song is now known as "How Can I Help You to Say Goodbye," sung by Patty Loveless or Reba McEntire. At the end of the song, Myou's eyes fell shut as she swayed on her feet. But the crowd did not see this, what they saw was merely an illusion of the Midnight Kitsune walking off the stage.

They did not see Myou falling backwards into Kirai's arms, nor the yellow envelope that slipped out of her hand as her consciousness drifted away, or even Kirai checking for a pulse and solemnly praying over her body that her next life be good to her. None of this did they see, none of this did they hear. And soon enough, the partying resumed with all the bandits perfectly oblivious to the fact that their host had just passed away on her seventy-first birthday.

The bandits partied late into the night and shook of hangovers in the morning, or for some, the late afternoon. It was later discovered that the letter left on the stage was addressed to all residents of Myou's mansion. The letter read as follows:

_To all of whom it may concern:_

_By now you must have discovered that I have passed away. I am sure this event will be of no consequence to many of you, so I will not dwell on the fact. This letter was composed only to inform you that all those who obey Youko Kurama, the Legendary King of Thieves, are welcome to continue to stay in the mansion. I leave all my belongings to be divided amongst my people as well as those of Youko, as the King of Thieves sees fit. My people may do as they like from this moment forth. And whether the mansion continues to prosper will be the result of those who reside in it. Do what you like. But I must ask that Kirai is given all the stage and musical equipment for his benefit. And the Guardian Priestess of the Tsuriai Bonsatsu is entitled to all the treasures concealed within the greeting hall. She will know where to find them. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Myou Shinri_

_

* * *

_  
Okaaaay. That royally sucked. But I'll live with it. And I do not want you all reviewing to me and telling me it didn't, cause I know it did. Anyway, I can't exactly respond to reviews, supposedly. Besides I'm lazy I'm sorry to say, and I have homework to attend to. Just started High School and I can't afford mistakes this time. Sorry about the slow update, I seriously had writers block and my brain produced this new idea called I See the Color Red. The description is on my profile. Yeah, and so are a few others. . I'm gonna wait till after I post I See the Color Red before I continue on with the Ningenkai "Arc" of this story. I've already got 1 out of 4 chapters for Red done already. Yep, and it's a long one too. But I'm afraid 2 and 3 will be shorter…way shorter. Anyway, there are only 4 chapters anyway, and this story begs to be written, when my mind is idle and in access to writing utensils at least. Oh well, there's my excuse. I'm going to go tell my friend to stop talking so I can study. Erm, and Dark tells me to stop dissin my writing. So I'll stop now.

**Diclaimer:** I own nothing by my own imagination.


End file.
